Ami's Escapade
by GracedAngel1864
Summary: Ami is sent to the gundam wing world where she must find someone carrying a certain jewel inside of them before the enemy does. Ami/Heero STORY COMPLETE!
1. Why are you here?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me.   
  
This is my first fan-fic, so please go easy on me. No flames please!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ami walked down the sidewalk towards her house. She paused when she saw a flash from the corner of her eye. She turned to look. Pluto appeared before her. "Hello Pluto, what brings you here", she asked. "Nice to see you Ami. I wish it were under better circumstance, but I'm afraid it's not. There is a new evil arrising, only they are in a new demension, searching for a certain jewel that will destroy that world. The jewel is almost as powerful as the Silver Crystal. The problem is that this world depends heavely on technology. The only warriors they have use large machines called Gundams to fight. The war there is over, and these warriors destroyed these machines. I need to send a scout there to find the jewel. I am choosing you".  
  
Amy nodded, trying to absorb the information given, but suddenly spoke up. "Why me? For something such as this, I would have thought that you would send one of the others. They are stronger then me." Pluto shook her head. "You are wrong Ami. You have improved greatly in your hand to hand combat skills and are much stronger than you believe. Also, your computer will come in handy in tracking the jewel. It will be inside a person. You must find it before the enemy does." "Who is this enemy?" "I'm afraid I can not tell you that Ami. To keep the balance in the time gates I must send only one. You will leave right away, are you ready?" "Yes, where will I stay?"   
  
"At a school. You will go undercover as a student there. The jewel carrier is thought to be one of the students. Everything is prepared for you. You are a new student from Japan in a foreign exchange program." Amy thought for a minute. "What is the name of the school Pluto,"she asked. "It is called The Peacecraft academy. Before you leave, I want you to know, this world is very different from ours. They have colonies in space. Be careful. Some of the enemy may try to get rid of you before you find the jewel." Pluto opened a gate.   
  
Amy stepped through as if walking through a door. She stepped onto cement. She looked behind her. She walked towards the main doors of the building as if she knew where she was going. A sign pointed her towards the main office. She signed in. "Ms. Relena wants to welcome you, please go in," the secretary told her. She nodded.   
  
Meanwhile in the office....  
  
"Now that the war is over, you can finnally go to my school", Relena said to the Gundam pilots. "Much to our joy," Wufei told her sarcastically. "It is a pleasure to attend your school Ms. Relena, and the dorm you provided was wonderful", Quatre added. Heero and Trowa said nothing. Duo didn't look to pleased with this. 


	2. Meet The gundam Pilots

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
------------------------  
  
A knock was heard at the door. "Oh, that's the foreign exchange student from Japan. Be nice," warned Relena. She straitened herself up. 'Come in," she called in a voice sweet as honey. Wufei shuddered.   
  
Ami walked into the room wearing her new school uniform. "Hello, Ami. One behave of everyone here I welcome you to this school. It's not that often we get transfer students and hope you enjoy your stay here." Relena actually sounded professional, not whiney. Ami nodded politely.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be here Ms. Relena. I am a bit jet laged so i'll just be going to my room," Ami said. "Alright, here's your key," Relena handed ami a key. Ami nodded and walked out.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami stepped into her room and locked the door behind her. She was sure those boys in the room were the gundam pilots. She hoped that they would not make her job difficult.  
  
Classes would start the next day. She figured she'd take a walk and explore the school.  
  
Ami changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a t-shirt and left. She saw that there was a huge courtyard in the back. There were benches, tables, trees, Like a small park. She sat down on a bench and leaned back closing her eyes. She heard someone approaching her from behind and turned around. Duo had his hand outstretched about to tap her. His friends were behind him.  
  
"Hey babe, guess you heard me coming. Names Duo," he said. She looked at him with a scrutinizing(sp?) look.  
  
"My name is Ami," she said after a moment.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you miss Ami, my name is Quatre," A blond boy standing behind Duo said. Ami smiled at him.  
  
"Weak onna', she heard someone mutter. Her eyes focused on a chinese looking boy with his hair tied back tightly. A tight liped smile was offered his way.   
  
"Who's the chauvinistic pig," she asked. Wufei clenched his fist. "Listen Onna-", started Wufei. Trowa caught his shoulder. He spoke although he speaks very little. "Starting a fight with a girl does not make you look very strong," he warned. "The pig is wufei, the one who just spoke is Trowa, and the one who had been silent all this time is Heero. They all need an attitude adjustment if you ask me,'' spoke up Duo. 3 pairs of glaring eyes focused on Duo. "Die maxwell", Heero said pulling out his gun, and Wufei his katana. This shocked Ami making her take a step back. It wasn't often people carried weapons in a school. They must have been the pilots. "Heero, Wufei, please," Quatre said nodding his head towards Ami.  
  
"I'll be going now, see you around," she said quickly shuffling away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In her room Ami opened up her communicater. "Pluto, how come I can only reach you with this thing", Ami said. "Because it can't talk across demensions. Actually Ami, I'm in your demension." "you are?" "Yes. I'll be a teacher at your school." "Oh, by the way Pluto, when you mentioned the gundam pilots you forgot to tell me that they were CRAZY. They carry lethal weapons with them!"  
  
Pluto laughed. "Yes, they are strange, but remember Ami that these boys were raised very differently than you, they were raised around war, and taught to kill. Some of them were more affected than others," Pluto said. Ami nodded. "I understand. Where are you, so I can talk to you for real?" "I'm in the cafeteria, come sit with me, we'll get some lunch." "Alright, goodbye."  
  
______________  
  
Well, what do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I am pairing Ami up with someone. Here are your choices-  
  
Ami/Heero  
Ami/Trowa  
Ami/Wufei  
Ami/Quatre  
Ami/Duo  
  
Vote!!! 


	3. The Enemy Strikes

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kaiya: Thankyou, and I'll keep that in mind as I write this chapter. I went back and corrected most of chapter 2, such as when Ami changed into Amy, and fixed some spelling mistakes. I'll try to fix this chapter.  
  
Roll_Iris: Thanks, wufei always acts like a pig and to have Ami tell him off is fun, I think I'll have her yelling at him alot more in this story :)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon  
  
Chapter 3  
_______________________  
  
Ami's alarm went off. She looked up. School time. Her talk with Setsuna had been very informative.   
  
She put on her uniform and left. Her first class was History, being taught by Setsuna. She was about to turn away when she saw all the gundam pilots in her class. She learned alot about this new world from one class period. She found as the day progressed that they were in almost all of her classes.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero opened up his labtop in his dorm after classes. He had a message.   
  
There is an exhange student from Japan in your school. Our sources tell us she's a spy from Japan and she wants to get important information about our nuclear bases. Watch her.  
  
An anonymous message? Either way, he would have to watch out.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ami walked towards the cafeteria, stomach rumbling. "Hey Ami", said a voice behind her.  
  
"huh", she turned around. There stood that boy Duo. His friends all stood behind him. Heero rushed out of his room and stood behind them grasping his labtop.  
  
"Hi", she said. "Wanna go have lunch, the cafeteria in this place serves garbage. There's a cool place to eat in town", he suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving. I don't have a car though, so ya wanna just walk? It's not that far."  
Willing to go at any length to impress her, Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah guys, it's not that far."  
  
He only recieved glares. "Um, let's go." He skippped off the others following behind.  
  
15 minutes later.....  
  
"INJUSTICE, having to walk all the way into town with a weak onna. Have you no pride," Wufei bellowed at Duo. Quatre just shook his head.   
  
"Were half way there Wufei, please be patient," he tried. Ami paused and let the others go ahead. Wufei was still grumbling and yelling at Duo, so he didn't notice when she stuck her leg out and tripped him. Then she ran ahead to the front of the group and kept walking as if she had done nothing.   
  
"ONNA!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT," Wufei bellowed.   
  
"It was well deserved, Oh look, were there," Amy quickly walked into the crowds of people. Now was his chance, and Heero stopped his friends right before they entered the crowd. "I recieved a message telling me that she is beleived to be a spy from Japan after our nuclear bases."   
  
"Japan has never shown interest before," said quatre.   
  
"I know, that's the strange thing, but it said to watch her, and that's what I intend to," he stated darkly.   
  
"What! But I have a chance with her," Duo wailed.   
"Get over it, it's not like that weak onna was interested in you anyways", Wufei said. Trowa smirked.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts Wufei, but I'll prove you wrong," Duo said heading into the crowd.  
  
In the burger place....  
  
They sat in mostly tense silence chewing there food. A crash was heard outside the place. They all stood up to see. A man in a general's suit was outside terrorizing people.   
  
Several people ran away, she pretended to be one of them, then doubled back and found a safe place to transform.   
  
"Hold it right there", she called from the roof. He looked up.   
  
"Ah, Mercury, allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the Nega Forces general's. I have come to destroy you. No one will interupt our search."   
  
"Well, I am that someone. Drop the girl," she called.   
  
"No, what if she has the jewel inside her,let's check, shall we." He put his hand in front of her forehead. She screamed. Nothing appeared.   
  
"No Jewel, no use," he started forming an attack in his hand.   
  
"NO!" Amy jumped down and knocked him to the floor. He dropped the small girl, which ran away.  
  
Angrilly, he jumped at her. They got into fighting. Remembering what Makato and Haruka had taught her, she started punching and kicking. Finnaly, she dropped to the floor and did a round house kick sending him to the floor.   
  
"Fool. You'll see," He stood up. "I'll send so many youma for you, you won't even have a chance." He started to form and attack to fire at her.   
  
"Pluto Deadly," those familiar words. Ami's head shot up, and she started looking around. "SCREAM!"  
  
An attack rushed at the general, knocking him to the floor. He stood up, looking ready for a fight. Instead, he opened up a portal, and jumped through.  
  
She turned ot look at Pluto, who smiled and jumped away. She too left.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day her and Pluto were all over the papers. Headlines such asStrange warriors appear to save girl,and They say they use magic .  
  
The Gundam Pilots studies these papers closely.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? Whadya think? Please Review! I tried to make this chapter a little longer. The reason I didn't have Amy use her attacks in this chapter was because I find that she is considered the weak character in the series. Now, she is bassically on her own besides Pluto and shouldn't have to depend on other's to fight for her.   
  
So far, I haven't recieved many votes. I'm gonna keep the voting open for another couple of chapters, so please vote!  
  
Ami/Heero-2  
Ami/Trowa-0  
Ami/Wufei-1  
Ami/Duo-0  
Ami/Quatre-0 


	4. Burning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 4  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami stopped by Setsuna's office after class. to speak with her. She walked in and placed a paper on Setsuna's desk with a thump, causing Setsuna to look up.   
  
"Were all over the paper's," she said. Setsuna looked over that papers carefully. She frowned.  
  
"This isn't good. Were supposed to keep a low profile in this demension. If the enemy keeps attacking in highly populated areas, we'll never be able to do that," Setsuna explained. Not only were they in the papers as heroes, some papers made them seem like criminals.   
  
"Alright, try to continue as normal. Those gundam pilots are still involved. They are warriors, don't forget. They have keen senses and are not dumb. I hacked into Heero's computer. He recieved an anonomous message from someone warning him that you were a spy after nuclear weapons. He sees you as a threat. You can bet he's already making information pages about you. They have seen more blood shed than you and I. Believe me, if he finds reason he will not hesitate to kill you," Pluto said. Amy nodded.  
  
"Alright Setsuna, I'll do just that," Ami said walking out.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami left the school to walk around. She passes by a store window that told of a fire in an apartment building. This caught her attenion, and she kept watching. According to the news, it didn't seem like a natural fire. Everyone but 3 people had escaped. The fire was so powerful not even the fireman could get in. Then, she saw him. The same general. In the corner of the screen, unnoticed by many. she took a close look at his hands. Something orange? She gasped. There was fire coming out of his hands and onto the building. How could the police let him stand inside the yellow tape? Unless...maybe they couldn't see him. Maybe only people with powers could.   
  
She took of running towards where the building was, ducking in an alley to transform so she would be faster. If fireman couldn't get into that building, the senshi of ice could.   
  
Upon arriving, she saw people crowding around looking inside. Jumping over the crowd, she stepped into the yellow tape. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She fired at the unsuspecting general. He growled and stopped adding fire. "You'll never get those people out, scout," he said dissapearing.   
  
"Miss, get back over the tape, it's not safe", an officer instructed. She turned to look at him as if he were crazy requesting this of her.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She aimed at the door, puting some of the fire out so she could get in. She jumped and landed a kick at the door, knocking it down, and ran inside. She didn't have time to put ou all the fire, those people were dying. She ran up the stairs past several open doors. Didn't those people learn the fire safety rules? Close doors and windows. She saw only one closed door, and presumed it was where The people were.   
  
"Mercury Ice bubbles, FREEZE!" The door was shattered. She ran inside. Small sobs came from one of the rooms. Walking there quickly, she kicked open the door only to see a little boy about 4 years old sitting on the floor crying. His face was slightly burned, but it didn't look too serious. She scooped him up and ran out of the room. She ran out of the shattered door, but doubled back when something caught her eye. There looked to be two bodies in the middle of the fire in the living room. His parents, obviously dead. An awful sight. The boy had been lucky.   
  
She covered his eyes and walked out the shattered door, the strength she had felt walking in destroyed by the sight. She hadn't been fast enough. With a sad sigh, she took off running towards the bottom floor, occasionally putting out fire that was in the way and shielding the boy from the hot flames. She ran out holding the boy, and passing him to the ambulance. She brushed some hair from her eyes and tried to act calm, even though she really wanted to cry. No one ever used to die in their battles. It was always supposed to have a happy ending.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Short, I know. Please keep voting for the couples. The votes so far are in chapter 3. 


	5. Different Strategies

******************************************************************************************  
  
Amy: This chapter is for you. Please vote for who you want Ami to be paired with at the end.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing  
  
Chapter 5  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Mercury walked away from the large crowds. Fire Fighters managed to put the fire out with her help. The G-boys stood in the crowd. They watched as reporters questioned the strange girl. She refused to answer questions and could only tell them she had found the boys parents bodies.   
  
Before anymore questions could be asked, she left. Heero frowned. There was something familiar about her, but he just couldn't figure out what. It was as if something was stopping him from figuring it out.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami detransformed and walked away briskly, still in her school uniform. There was a huge burn on her right arm. She would tend to it when she got back to the school.   
  
"Hey Ami, wait up," a voice called. She turned to see the g-boys coming towards her. Surprisingly enough, it was Trowa who spoke. They all fell into step with her.   
  
"Did you see that fire," asked Quatre.   
  
"Yes, on a TV in a store window," she responded. Well, technically that wasn't a lie.   
  
"By the way, do they know how the fire started," she asked. Heero's head shot up at this comment.  
  
"Why," he asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason in particular. Just....wondering," she said. "I'm assuming you were standing in the crowd. You didn't see anyone starting a fire?"   
  
"Nope, no one," Duo told her.   
  
"Why are you concerned about this anyway, Onna," Wufei said glaring.   
  
"I have a name, idiot," she said.   
  
"Forget honor, this onna's getting it!"   
  
"As if!"  
  
Her and wufei started fighting angrilly. It wasn't long before Wufei grabbed her right arm.   
  
"Owww," she yelled, grabing her arm and pausing. This caused everyone to look up.  
  
"What's wrong with you Onna," Wufei said angrilly. She stood silent for a minute holding her arm before pulling down her sleeve more and walking away.  
  
"What did you do Wufei," Quatre said.   
  
"Nothing, I grabbed her right arm and she screamed," he said.   
  
"Did you get a good look at her arm," Heero suddenly spoke up.   
  
A chorus of no's and shaking heads responded to this.   
  
"She had a burn on her arm. I saw it when she kicked you and her sleeve flew up."  
  
"So what your saying is," Duo started.  
  
"Yes, she set the fire and burned herself. That's all the proof I need," Heero stated his eyes going cold.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Ami's arm was completely healed. She walked by the g-boys her sleevs pulled up to try to prove she had done nothing.   
  
"That's impossible. She had a first degrre burn there yesterday!" Hereo said quietly.  
  
"HEEEERRRRROOOO," a voice called out. Heero winced slightly. Relena came and clung onto his arm. He made a face. Ami snickered from where she was standing and kept walking.  
  
A crash was heard. She turned back around. The same general stood floating atop the group of pilots and Relena. "Which one of you is Heero Yuy," he said. Heero spoke. "Who wants to know?"   
  
"General yuikie of the Negaforce. Let's see if you hold our precious Jewel," the general said, blasting Heero. He was unconsious.   
  
"Good, now," he reached own to check if Heero had a jewel. All the pilots pulled out guns and started firing. He laughed. "Foolish Humans, guns have no power against me!"  
  
He checked. Nothing appeared from his forehead.   
  
"He's no use to me now." He started forming a large attack. The pilots and Relena gasped in horror.   
  
He threw the attack. Sailor Mercury jumped in front taking the hit. She stood up quickly. It had hurt, but would have been deadly to a normal human.   
  
"You again, don't you ever get bored", she said.   
  
"It's nice of you to join us Mercury. Now I can kill you so you won't interfere."  
  
He opened a portal and 3 people came out. Not youma, other generals, 2 of them women, one a man.   
  
"Sukie, Tavia, Kin, you will help kill the scout with me," General Yuikie commanded.  
  
They bowed and surrounded Mercury, Him in the front. She silently cursed.   
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream," a voice sounded. Pluto's attack hit Sukie and Kin. She jumped down next to Mercury.   
  
"Thanks Pluto." Pluto nodded. They both turned to stare at the four. Automatically, Sukie and Kin paired off with Pluto while Yuikie and Tavia took Mercury.  
  
The Gundam Pilots tried to keep track of the fighting. Relena was screaming in terror trying to get Heero's attention. It only caused Wufei to tell her to shutup, she was such a fool- Heero was unconsious. It was clear she was in no immediate danger.  
  
"Remember those poor people who died in the fire Mercury," Yuikie told her, firing at her. She kicked him in the face and punched Tavia.   
  
"I know you set the fire," she said through clenched teeth.   
  
"True, I checked the parents for the jewel. They did not hae it, so I set their apartment on fire. I had apsolutely NO idea it would spread," he said with a laugh.  
  
He continued.  
  
"That little boy maybe had the jewel, but I didn't have time to check. Should I check Mercury, huh?"  
  
He jumped into a portal and dissapeared.  
  
"NO," she screamed. Tavia knocked her to the floor. She fired several blasts at her. Ami tried to shield her head. She stood up, punched Tavia, and managed to jump out the window towards the hospital.   
  
Pluto managed to get sukie and Kin away long enough to follow Ami out the window towards the hospital. The 3 minions jumped into portals leading to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuikie appeared at the hospital. He walked by everyone telling him to stop untill he got to the burn treatment area. The boy was sleeping. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead. No Jewel appeared. He smiled. This was his favorite part. A blast started forming in his hand, growing to be the size of the boys head.   
  
"Leave him alone," two voices said at the same time. He looked up and only briefly saw Mercury before she pushed into him knocking him out of the window. Ami toppled out being caught at the ankle by Pluto. Ami knew he would try to stop by flying, but instead a funny look came on his face. He smiled and let himself fall. He fell about 30 levels. She winced when he hit the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief at Pluto's steady grasp. Not even he could have survived that.  
  
Yuikie's three co-workers appeared floating above the scene. Yuikie lay crushed on the floor. The mercury scout was hanging outside the window as her friend pulled her in.  
  
"Why didn't he try to stop?"  
  
"It appears we have been going about this the wrong way", Kin observed.   
  
"He was weak. We should plan it differently," said Sukie. Tavia nodded.  
  
"Let's go, our master is probably mad enough."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami looked behind her at the boy. He was sitting up, looking scared. His face was scared from the burn. She smiled at him and left. Pluto following.   
  
They detransformed in an alley and quickly went to the school, going to Ami's dorm. They both collapsed on the couch.   
  
"You did well today," Pluto told her.   
  
"Thanks, but I'm getting the feeling our problems are far from over," Ami responded.  
  
"I'm afraid your right, just don't give up and we'll beat this."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is your last chance to vote. I'm starting chapter 6 with a paired couple, and I might even pair Pluto up with the person who got the second most votes.  
  
Votes so far..  
  
Ami/Heero-2  
Ami/Wufei-1  
Ami-Quatre-1  
Ami- Trowa-0  
Ami-Duo-0  
  
If you can't choose between two guys you may vote for both.  
  
Also, please tell me if you think the rating of the story should change to PG-13. 


	6. The Deal

-***********************************************************************************  
Kaiya: The fight between Wufei and Ami was more of a scream fight. Also, The pairing won't be obvious right away, but I want to have the couple in mind when I write. I will try to add more details as I write. Thanks again!  
  
Mi: Your votes been counted, thanx for reviewing.  
  
SweetAngels3: Your votes been counted, and it is a mercury mission, she'll find the jewel alone, but pluto just shows up in tough situations that one person can't handle. For instance, it would not have been so pretty had pluto not been there to catch Ami-chans ankle when she fell out the 30 story window* I have been having second thoughts about Pluto being there, and have come up with an interesting twist to the story :Evil grin:  
*********************************************************************************  
Also, there has been some confusion about the voting. As I said earlier, I wanted to have a certain couple in mind when I started this chapter, but I am not receiving that many votes, so you guys can keep voting till chapter 8.  
*********************************************************************************  
Chapter 6  
_______________  
  
Heero was better the next day. Setsuna and Ami's injuries were all healed because of their healing abilities. As usual, she stopped by Setsuna's office to talk before class. Relena was busy telling all of her friends about the near death experience Heero and her had witnessed 'together' the day before.   
  
Ami stopped by Setsuna's office. She walked in expecting to see Setsuna hard at work going through files and such, but instead found the office empty. She switched on the lights and gasped. Not just empty, it looked as if there had been a struggle. A couple of chairs were overturned, papers were thrown off the desk, in a jumble, some ripped. Her neat bookshelf had books falling off of it, obviously someone had been shoved into it. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a piece of paper on the desk.  
__________________________  
Mercury,  
A challenge for you.   
Find the time Keeper,  
Keep a friend,  
Fail to do this,  
and exceed 2 weeks,  
Lose a friend.   
___________________________  
  
She folded the paper and placed it in her bag. Bassically, what it meant was that if she didn't find Setsuna in 2 weeks, they would kill her. Her mind wandered as she walked to the office. As the guardian of time, could pluto really die? Hadn't she been brought back several times because she was alive in all the other times? Was there just one Pluto? Were there several? She got a headache just thinking about all the possibilities. Either way, she had to save Setsuna. She approached the secretary.  
  
"Proffesor Meioh has been very stressed and wants you to put a substitute in her classroom for a couple of weeks. She's taking a Personal break," Ami told the secretary. She handed the secretary a note she had written in a hurry and a perfect signature that she had forged. Having a 300 IQ did have it's advantages. The secretary nodded. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Send in a supply teacher to Miss Meioh's class," she said to the secretary in the back office.   
Ami left. She sat down in her first hour class. She couldn't pay attention though. He mind was racing. What now? She certainly had her work cut out for her.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After class Ami walked into her room and locked the door. She pulled out her computer. If she was going to be serious about finding the jewel, she would have to be prepared.  
  
She opened it up and started typing something when a blinding flash of light appeared. She covered her eyes. In front of her stood Tavia, one of Yukie's minions.  
  
She slowly backed away from her.  
  
"So, this is where the water senshi strong enough to defeat General Y lives. I am un-impressed."  
  
"What are you talking about," she said calmly.   
  
"Don't play mind games with me. I read Pluto's memories. However, I have decided to make this more interesting. Pluto is trapped somewhere I KNOW your fancy computer can't locate. So, I will send you to a maze. If you make it to the end of the maze, you will find a clue to the next place you must go. Once you get there, you will find another clue, and so on, untill you've reached the final one. So, do we have a deal?"   
  
Ami paused and stared at Tavia's outstretched hand. For the first time, she took a good look at her. Brown hair, and green eyes. High cheekbones, mostly fine features if it weren't for the evil smirk that resided on her face.   
  
"How many clues will I go through before I reach Pluto," she asked.   
  
"4. That is, if you make it that far," Tavia responded. Ami realized she had no choice. If she did take Tavia's offer, she would have a hard time searching for the jewel, but if she didn't, she'd never find Pluto. Slowly, she reached out and took Tavia's hand.  
  
"Alright. When do I start?"  
  
"Tommorow morning."  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami automatically set to work at re-programming her computer. She had to be completely on top of things. Her computer would now go off whenever someone was being attacked by the negaforce for the jewel. it would be tuff, but Ami figured if she worked hard she could do both.  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She woke up and washed up, then dresses and transformed, glad that it was saturday.   
  
Once she walked out of her room a portal stood in the living room of her dorm. She shrugged and stepped through.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaforce.....  
  
Sukie & Kin grinned as Tavia told them of her plan. Sukie's black hair and red eyes seemed to suit her perfectly as she laughed, and Kin's orange hair and brown eyes glinted at the thought of the idea.   
  
"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to kill Pluto," Sukie said.   
  
"No you fool! Don't you understand! Sailor Mercury will die in those places. There is no way she will survive," Tavia lectured.  
  
"So, you actually set up the clues and these places for her, but you don't expect her to make it there," Kin said.   
  
"Exactly, and she'll be out of the way when I search for the jewel. I'll be busy searching for the jewel, so that's why I'm putting you two in charge of looking after the clues and places. It's all done for you, all you fools have to make sure is that she doesn't survive. Remember, once someone from here makes a deal, we must keep it. Or our master will destroy us for breaking his code of honor."   
  
Kin & Sukie nodded. Tavia was stronger than both of them and they were not going to mess with her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next few chapters will be much longer, I promice!  
  
Here are your votes so far. You may keep voting till chapter 8. That is when I want to have a certain couple in mind as I write.  
  
Ami/Heero-3  
Ami/Wufei-1  
Ami/Quatre-1  
Ami/Trowa-0  
Ami/Duo-0  
  
Please Review and vote! 


	7. The Maze

Those that did not want a triabgle out numbered those whom wanted one, so I'm not having a triangle.  
******************************************************************************************  
Minimerc: Sorry minimerc, thanks for the review.  
  
Myst Lady: I have decided to pair Pluto with Trowa, since she needs someone too.  
  
SweetAngels3: Thanks for your review, and I believe I have something up my sleeve ; )  
  
Roll_Iris: Thankyou, please keep reading*  
  
Kaiya: Thankyou for the help, and your right about that, it complicates things too much.  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: Thanks, your votes been counted. I'm not sure if any of the other scouts will be in it yet.  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
I am dropping Duo out of the poll because no one has voted for him. I am pairing Trowa with Setsuna, since he didn't get any votes, and I think he goes well with Setsuna. I am leaving Quatre in for one more chapter, but if he doesn't get any more votes, I'm removing him as well.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
____________________  
  
Ami walked through the portal and into the maze. There were dark bricks, almost like the color of blood and vines covering the numerous walls. They looked poisonous. One check with her computer told her she was correct.   
  
Sukie and Kin appeared over Ami.  
  
"Some ground rules first scout."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1 hour earlier....  
  
Tavia, Sukie, and Kina approached Pluto. She was unconsious, but her staff was next to her floating in the air, as if protecting her.   
  
"Does our master know you took Pluto," Kin asked.  
  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Tavia snapped, reaching for the staff.   
  
"What is one of us were to tell him about how you took Pluto and messed up the entire time continuum," said Kin.   
  
"Then he would go into a blind rage and kill us all," Tavia said with a shrug, pausing to stare at them.  
  
They nodded. She continued reaching for the staff. As soon as she touched it, she was blown away by an incredible force.   
  
She jumped up angrily.  
  
"Darn it! That staff only answers to Pluto! What now?"  
  
"Just sleep on it," Sukie said with a shrug, jumping and dissapearing through a portal that opened up behind her. Kin followed quickly.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami ran through the maze, still unsure of what had happened. Everywhere she turned, she would come to a wall, and Sukie had made it clear she could not use her computer. She was sure they were watching her, waiting for her to mess up.  
  
She yelped as an arrow missed her leg by an inch. She realized that the maze was going to be a lot harder than she had originally believed.  
  
"Your entering the red zone, watch your step," Sukie's voice boomed over the maze.   
  
She looked up. Suddenly, dozens of arrows started shooting at her from the walls of the maze. She tried to duck and dodge, but a few hit her.  
  
The strange thing was, as soon as the arrow would connect with her flesh, it would leave a wound and dissapear. She realized that the arrows were like energy.  
  
She ran and dodged, untill she was sure she was out of the area with arrows. She found herself in an area with two passages to leave. It was square.   
  
What now? She heard a sound behind her, like the sound of a twig snapping. She turned around slowly. In front of her stood a lion. It started to growl and show it's teeth. She sighed.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she called, firing her attack at the lion. It hit it directly, shattering on impact.  
  
She sighed again in relief, only to be cut short. The pieces of the ice floated in the air, and formed two lions. They both lunged at her.  
  
She screamed and ran through the first passage she saw, them at her heals.   
  
She tripped and fell. She assumed it was all over. Her hands grasped at the grass, trying to push herself forewards. Her hand felt something hard, plastic? She pushed down on it. It was a button. The brick wall next to her opened up from the middle, like a door.   
  
In desperation to save herself, she threw herself through the door. It closed behind her.  
  
Relief again. She stood up. Where was she? Unlike the rest of the maze, this area of it was pitch black.  
  
She took a few unsure steps foreward. She paused and listened. She could hear someone breathing behind her. She felt their breath on her neck. Deciding to surprise the attacker. She dropped to the floor and kicked whoever it was to the ground. She heard a gasp behind her. Some torches lit up in the area.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Tavia watched a blond boy closely. Quatre Raberna Winner. He treated others iwth kindness through the day. That evening she would attack him, when he was unsuspecting.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi shook herself off and stood up.   
  
"what are you doing here," Ami asked.   
  
"I was captured and sent here by the negaforce. It was terrible Ami!"  
  
Ami nodded. She placed a hand behind her back. Slowly, she formed a silent aqua illusion attack.   
  
"Come here Usagi, I'll help you," she said in a soothing voice. Usagi ran forward.  
  
When she was close enough Ami threw the attack at her. It froze her solid, then the ice shattered to reveal a youma.   
  
"You foolish girl, how did you know!"  
  
"We never knew who we were fighting back in Tokyo. I'm assuming they're still in the dark about that," Ami responded, her eyes cold.  
  
The youma lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. She kicked forewards, kicking it off of her. It started firing knives at her, all of which just barely missed, one skimming the top of her head and cutting a wisp of hair.  
  
She looked angry.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast," She shouted, fogging the area. The youma had no idea where she was.  
  
"Shine Aqua Rhapsody," she called finishing the youma off.   
  
The torches again went out. She sighed in frustration and continued walking untill she saw some light.   
  
She ran through and was back to the original part of the maze with lighting.   
  
She came to a stop in front of 6 different pathways to take. Which one?  
  
She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. Finally she chose the second one to her left.   
  
As she walked through, something caught her eye. It grew as it swung towards her line of vision.  
  
Instinctively she ducked. There were giant blades swinging back and forth across the passage. She turned around to head back, only to find that the door was covered with bricks.  
  
She turned to face the blades again. She ran foreward, and ,oved to the right as the first went to the left, then ran to the next, quickly going in opposites of the blades, untill she had crossed all 3.  
  
As soon as she crossed the blades, something came at her quickly. It was a beam of energy. Luckilly, it only struck her shoulder, but it hurt- a lot. She felt a few tears come to her eyes.   
  
The arrows had hurt, all the other stuff had hurt, but this was an immense pain. She struggled to control herself as she grabbed her shoulder and kept walking.  
  
A piece of paper lay on the floor, signifying the end of the terrible maze. A portal opened just as she picked it up and she stumbled through.  
  
When she got into her apartment she detransformed. She opened up the paper.  
  
'Go to a place where people dance. It has a spanish name. Go when it's open. Go tommorow night.'  
  
Ami relaxed slightly. She has seen the place in her walk through town. She just hoped innocent people weren't involved.   
----------------------------  
  
A crash was heard before she could relax. Struggling to get to her feet because of her injuries, she jumped up and ran out of her room, and to the cafeteria, where the sound had been heard.  
  
She saw Quatre being pinned up against the wall by Tavia. She ducked and transformed in the dark.  
  
"Hold it right there Tavia," she screamed.   
  
Tavia looked up.   
  
"What! You survived!," she screamed angrilly.   
  
"Drop him," she ordered.   
  
"Your a little late and un-matched to be making demands. Besides, I think you've used up most of your energy already," she snapped.  
  
She raised her hand and formed an energy ball in her hand, raising it above Quatre's head. The other gundam boys stood by helplessly, seemingly unable to be much of a help.   
  
"However, you won't get in the way anymore," tavia said snapping her fingers. A youma appeared from the floor in front of her in the form of Greg, her former crush.   
  
"Ah!"  
  
He knocked her to the floor and she felt her head hit the tile. They kicked on the floor for a minute before Greg changed into Lita.  
  
In this form, the youma had control over vines. It shot out several at her cuting her arms and legs.  
  
Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa felt as if they wanted to help, but were unsure how. Finally Heero & duo lunged at the youma knocking it away giving Ami a chance to use the last of her energy to send an attack to destroy the youma.  
  
Tavia found nothing in Quatre's forehead, no jewel. She threw him aside and formed another ball of energy in her hand.  
  
Wufei and Trowa saw this and were quick. Wufei kicked her hand while Trowa grabbed Quatre and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Fools!" Tavia blew them all away and into the wall. Ami was able to jump up and rushed at her, knocking Tavia herself into a wall. Her head hit it with a clunk, rendering her unconsious, for the moment.  
  
Ami turned to the G-boys.  
  
"Grab him and run," Ami instructed. Trowa nodded and grabbed Quatre again. Heero and Wufei looked doubtful, as did Duo, but they knew that they would be in the way, and ran quickly.   
  
She looked at Tavia. Tavia slunk away into a portal that appeared.  
  
Ami quickly ran to her room. She detransformed and wasted no time in collapsing on the bed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I have changed the amount of places to get Pluto back from 7 to 4. Chack chap. 6 to see if yuo want.  
  
Also, I have changed it so that the pilots did destroy their gundams, incase you don't feel like going back to chap. 1.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ami/Heero-5  
Ami/Quatre-1  
Ami/Wufei-2  
  
Vote! Last chance! 


	8. Author's note again

*********************************************************************************************  
Kaiya: Thanks, and I'll keep that in mind as I write battle scenes.  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks for reviewing, your vote was counted.  
  
Lady Light: Thankyou for reviewing, and your right, there aren't that many Ami centered fics. Your vote was counted.  
  
ice: Thanks for reviwing.  
  
Cassie-bear01: Thanks, and thanks for voting.  
  
anon: thanks for voting.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry to everyone who wanted otherwise, but Heero is the winner. Here were the most recent polls. The voting is closed, please don't send any more votes in your reviews.  
  
Heero: 8  
Wufei: 3  
Quatre:2  
  
The couple may not be apparent right away, I'll eventually work up to it.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The next chapter will be out very soon! 


	9. Suspicious Heero

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 8  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami strolled aimlessly through the halls, stopping every once in a while to scan someone on her computer un-noticed.   
  
She had to save Pluto, & find the jewel. It struck her that she still had piles of home work to do. She had to find the jewel carrier, it was the only reason she was their in the first place.   
  
She remembered that Quatre had ben hurt yesterday. She decided to make sure he and everone else were ok.   
  
She walked over to the hospital area of the huge academy. Quatre was gathering his things and speaking to the school nurse.  
  
"Hey, you Ok? I heard you got hurt yesterday," she asked as soon as he was done speaking with the nurse.  
  
"Thanks for coming Miss Ami. I'm alright now, except for a slight headache," Quatre responded with a smile. Ami smiled as well and they left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sat in front of his computer. He had another anonymous message.   
  
-She's a killer. She could be working for an organization that will destroy you. She'll be at the Spanish dance club tonight. Watch her closely-  
  
His face stayed emotionless. He simply got up and went to tell Duo and the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami looked over her outfit layed out on the bed. She hoped to blend in and look like a local. She still had a lot to learn of this demension. Now, if she could only get a ride there...  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
She opened it up. Duo stood there a rather stupid grin framing his face.  
  
"Hey there Ami. Were going to the Spanish dance club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. We'll take my car. Ami looked up as if looking at God in thanks.   
  
"Sure, what time do you want me ready"?  
  
"7:30, see ya," duo said walking away.   
  
Ami walked back into her room. On the bed was a blue halter top and a pair of black pants. Not that bad, considering she had only had a little time to pick it out. Going into her closet she got out a pair of black shoes only opened at the toes.  
  
She shrugged and checked her watch. 5:30, she still had time to sit down and relax. She started to lower herself into an arm chair when her computer went off. She sighed and opened it up. Someone in the courtyard was being attacked.  
  
She transomed and ran to the courtyard. Tavia had a girl by the neck. She reconized her instantly.  
Tamera from her Science class. Brown hair and brown eyes, a nice girl.   
  
"Hey, Leave her alone," she called from the roof. Tavia looked up.  
  
"You! Don't you ever take a personal day!"  
  
"Not lately, thanks to you, now let her go," she said her voice cold, jumping down from the roof. Tavia dropped her.   
  
"She doesn't have the jewel anyways. My battle is with you. Maybe if I kill you now I won't have to bother with setting up those traps, er places for you," Tavia said.   
  
She snapped her fingers and a youma appeared. It was created from Tamera's fears. It was a mix of a spider and a vampire. Gross.  
  
Tavia laughed and dissapeared.  
The youma lunged at her and started spinning a web around the courtyared from it's mouth. In one minute, no on could enter the courtyard because of the strange web. Ami tried to get out of the way but found herself stuck to one of the giant webs. The more she struggled, the more webs grew around her. She felt an arm go around her neck. And the face of the vampire appeared and it bared it's fangs.  
  
'Oh please, it's just like those stupid sci-fi and dracula movies,' she thought with a shake of her head. She heard the sound of a gun shot. The web holding her legs got a hole in it. That was enough for her to kick at the youma behind her. It fell away. Another gun shot set her hands free. She broke out of the web.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The youma was destroyed. The web dissapeared. She ran over to Tamera to check if she was alright. She was fine, and started to wake up. Ami propped her up on the bench and started to walk away.  
  
Before she left she saw a figure leaning against the wall of the building. Heero. He looked at her and turned back to what he had in his hand. A gun. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Then again, people didn't ussually carry guns around school.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 7:30 Ami climbed into Duo's car. It was a small car. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre went in a different car.   
  
The place was packed and loud music blared. She made a face. Not only would so many people make it hard to search the place, but the music would annoy her further.   
  
Duo noticed this.   
  
"What's wrong? Isn't it nice? This is the opening," he said. Ami looked behind her. The sun was setting.   
  
"Uh, yeah, beautiful, let's go in," she said quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.  
  
"Woah babe, are you that excited to dance," Duo said as soonas they got iniside.  
  
Dance? Ami's face turned slightly red. Dance club- Dance. Why hadn't she thought of that? She had expected to wander around the club searching for a clue to where Pluto was.  
  
"Well, come on, I like this song," Duo said dragging her out to the floor.   
  
Ami shakilly started dancing. Not that she was bad at dancing, she was pretty good. (An example is that episode when the scouts went to that dance where Lita's dream mirror got stolen and Ami and Lita danced) She just hadn't done it in a while though, and didn't like dancing in these crazy crowded places. Her and Duo danced for a while, when a women requested a slow slong. A more latin styled slow song came on, and Ami assumed it was the kind where you were dipped and spun around. Ami automatically set to work on heading through the crowds, not wanting to slow dance with duo.  
  
Someone caught her shoulder.  
  
A man who looked and smelled drunk.   
  
"Hey," he hiccuped,"dance with me, babe."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and moved to swat his hand off of her shoulder, when someone beat her to it.   
  
"Owww, you don't have to be so ruff," the drunk guys voice changed to a younger one.  
  
"She's dancing with me," a cold voice responded. Heero. Before she knew what was happening she was being led by the arm through the crowd and onto the dance floor.  
  
He started to dance with her. Ami finnally thought he was being nice, when he started speaking.  
  
"Who are you really," he asked. So typical of him.   
  
"I am an exchange student from Japan," she responded.   
  
"I don't think so, I think your hiding something," he said, spinning her out. She spun back in.  
  
"What could I be hiding," she said crisply.   
  
He dipped her as the song ended. As she came back up he said lightly into her ear,"I don't know, but I intend to find out".  
  
Ami seperated from him a little startled.  
  
The couples started to depart from the floor, and she quickly mixed in with the crowd. Heero was more suspicious than ever, and she still had to search the place.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you talk to the onna," Wufei said.   
  
"I did, she didn't reveal a thing," Heero said.   
  
"Where is she now?" Heero faintly heard Quatre say this.   
  
"She's-," he looked around. Where had she dissapeared to?  
  
"The message I got said to keep an eye on her, & we lost her already," Heero said in frustration.  
  
"Aren't those messages anonymous," Trowa spoke up.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I say we split up and look. If one of us finds her, we'll tell the others," Duo said.   
  
"For once, I think you had a good idea," Wufei said, walking away.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it's not that long. I'll update soon! 


	10. Drowning

*********************************************************************************************  
Princess Mercury- Thanks, this chapter will hopefully be good.  
  
Kaiya: Thanks a lot, I will.  
  
Mistress of Ice: Thanks, and I made this one longer.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Chapter 9  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami walked all over. She entered the girls bathroom. It was pretty much empty. She found nothing there. There had to be some sort of portal or something containing the clue.   
  
Heero looked for Ami, and he couldn't find her near the dance floor.  
  
Wufei looked around the back of the club, & the outside, but found nothing.  
  
Trowa searched near the kitchen, but left finding nothing.  
  
Quatre looked at the cafeteria area, and didn't find her.  
  
Duo peeked his head around the corner of the wall. The girls bathroom. The only place no one had looked. A devilish smile appeared on his face. He casually opened the door, and crept in. A few screams followed, and girls ran out.   
  
Calls such as, "Perve," were heard.   
  
"I'm not a perve," he hollered out the door. A lot of heads in the area turned towards him. He turned red and snuck out.  
  
Meanwhile, Ami realized the only places she hadn't been were the employee sections. They would never let her in though, unless......  
  
She looked around her and noticed an aggrivated looking waitress for the cafeteria area, who was taping her packette of ciggarettes in frustration. She smiled. That lady badly needed a smoke.  
  
"Hi there, I'm the new assistant manager. I was told to give you the rest of the night off," she said offering a smile.   
  
"Oh, but my shift only has about 2 hours left," the woman said.  
  
"I hired a different waitress for you for now, go take a break, we'll see you back here tomorrow," she told her managing to keep a strait calm face.   
  
'Alright, I'll-,' the woman started.   
  
"Wait, we don't have a uniform for the waitress. I need yours, you can get it tomorrow from the kitchen," she said quickly. The lady shrugged.   
  
"Ok, I'll go change," she said.  
  
5 minutes later she returned with the outfit.   
  
"Here you go- uh, where's your name tag," the waitress asked suspicously.   
  
"It's, I mean- I don't wear one. I'm a manager in disguise, in regular clothing, like those plain clothes cops. So people don't know I'm taking notes on them and i'm always there to solve a problem."  
  
The waitress looked skeptical, but shrugged again, not wanting to miss a chance for the rest of the night off.  
  
Ami took the outfit and hurried to the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror in distast.  
  
There was a pair of black panty hose, with a short red puffy skirt. It had an orange t-shirt with a red fiest styled vest over it. Her name tag read 'Pat'. There was an orange apron with pockets, a notebook and a pen for orders.  
  
She walked out and into the employee area. She didn't have a chance to look around when someone from behind her snapped at her.   
  
"Hey you, table 9 is waiting for a waitress. Don't just stand around, GO"!  
  
She was rushed out.   
  
"But I-," she was cut off as she was ushered to the table and left. 2 people sat staring at her expectantly.   
  
"Um, Can I take your order," she said. Original, huh?  
  
"How large is the order of Chicken wings?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10 minutes later, Ami looked around. She was not gonne get caught and sent to another table, the last 3 had not gone well.....  
  
She had been walking back from a table when Heero had spotted her. His mouth had partially opened up and then a face with no emotion had returned and he had walked away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She peeked around the corner. No one there. She walked past the kitchen, and quickly peeked into the security room. Several TV's showed the place.   
  
There was a room with a black door. Black? All the other doors down the hall were white.  
  
She reached to tap it and jumped back in surprise. There was some type of black lightning surounding the door handle, zapping her on contact. She gave the door a few hard kicks before it broke down.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pilots met up outside.  
  
"Did you find her," Quatre asked.   
  
There were a chorus of no's.  
  
"I found her," Heero spoke up.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"She was in a waitress's outfit in the dining area. Probably in disguise. She must be a spy," Heero said.  
  
"In that outfit, she has access to the employess areas," Wufei commented.  
  
"Lets go look," Quatre said and they headed there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami peeked into the darkened room. It was pitch black. She crepted in.  
  
Heero and the pilots walked down that hallway, checking in doors. There was a room with a dor busted open. It was pitch black inside. They all walked in. It was a very large storage area. They walked in cautiously, hands on their weapons ready to be used.  
  
Trowa cautiously manuvered his way around the room. He ran into something. No- someone. A startled yelp followed.   
  
This caused everyone to jump and look around. The gundam boys grouped over to where Trowa had been. Heero had his gun out, and wufei his Katana.   
  
Trowa grabbed whoever it was around the wrist. Ami tried to pull away from the steel grasp around her wrist. "Let go!"   
  
Quatre automatically reconized the voice.   
  
"Ami?"  
  
Ami froze. Not wanting to be seen she kicked Trowa's hand. He was taken by surprise and let go. That 30 second window was all Ami needed to run. This angered Wufei. He lunged at Ami, and managed to catch her and have the sword at her throat. She sighed.   
  
"Someone turn on the light before she escapes," Wufei bellowed. Duo ran to turn them on.   
  
She couldn't be found out. Ami elbowed him hard in the stomach, he loosened up, but it was not enough to let go. She followed up by sluging him quickly in the face and continued by bringing a roundhouse kick to his head, rendering him unconsious.  
  
She jumped behind a bunch of shelves in the back of the room. The lights finally came on.   
  
She felt bad about what she had done when the gundam pilots gathered around Wufei and checked him out.   
  
"He's Ok, just a bump on his head," Quatre said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, he should be up in a few minutes," Trowa observed.   
  
"Where is she," Hereo said ina low voice, his prussian blue eyes narrowing.   
  
He sttod up, ready to give out orders.  
  
"There are tons of lights in this room, lets turn them on so the whole place is lit up."  
  
Heero walked around, the others following. They turned on different lights, section by section going on.  
  
Ami slowly moved back more and more, praying they wouldn't reach her section. Suddenly, a pained shout was heard as Quatre fell to the floor. Ami wanted to run over and see what was wrong, but stayed down.  
  
Trowa silently hit the floor, followed by Heero and Duo. She ran over to each of them. Unconscious, but how?  
  
Slowly, she stood up and turned around.   
  
Tavia, Sukie, and Kin stood behind her, each holding some energy powered weapon.  
  
"This is our fight for now, no need to get those nosy pilots involved. I like the outfit, by the way, very retro," Tavia commented with a smirk. The other two laughed.   
  
Ami shook her head.   
  
"I've done what you asked and found you, I want a clue as to where Pluto is," she said.   
  
"Alright, but I suggest you transform," Sukie said her voice filled with glee. "Wha-," she started.   
  
Water started to leak in from the walls.   
  
"This room has been transported to another demension. Get all the boys and yourself out safely and you may have the next clue. You have untill the water reaches the top or you drown."  
  
Ami transformed.  
  
The 3 dissapeared. Mercury looked around. The water was already at her ankles. She saw a door, a door in the wall, up high. She dragged Heero next to wufei by the wall near the door. She ran to get Duo, and grunted as she pulled him. Duo had to cut down on the cake. She followed up by taking Trowa and Quatre's hands and pulling them by the wall.   
  
She ran around the room franticly. Finally, she located a just barely high enough to reach the door. She lugged it over to the wall and opened it up. The water was already at the gundam boy's chins in sitting position. She climbed up the ladder and made a jump for the door handle, grasping the handle.  
  
She let out a scream. The door handle again was covered in that same black electricity that had shocked her while arriving in the room. She looked around.  
  
She had to move quickly. She braced herself for the pain and jumped again for the door handle, her hand grasping it and opening it. The pain was great and she fell off the ladder. Looking up, she noticed the door had swung open.   
  
She stood up, soaking wet, and ran over to the first she saw, Quatre. The water was too high. She managed to pull all of them up into a leaning standing position so they wouldn't drown. She grabbed quatre slinging one of his arms over her shoulder and started dragging him up the ladder.   
  
She finnally got him up to the ladge and kind of tossed him through the door.   
  
She grabbed Heero and repeated the process, practically dragging heero up the gigantic ladder. It wobbled. She held still for a minute, before it stopped wobbling. She set Heero down next to Quatre.   
  
She ran to grab Trowa, a little easier, and realized thatDuo and wufei were about to drown.  
  
The gundam pilots had been knocked unconsious by the enemy, that would be for a while. But Wufei, she had done that herself...  
  
She jumped down and stood in front of Wufei. He was supposed to wake up any minute now. Why not help him along the way. She had been waiting for this for a while. She swung her hand back and landed a hard slap on his face. He sturred. She shook his shoulders.   
  
"Hey, were about to die, help me out here!"  
  
He opened his eyes all the way.   
  
"Wha-," he started.   
  
"Don't ask idiot, just grab him and lets go," she said grabbing Trowa. He grabbed Duo and started up the ladder. Ami started up after him, knowing Tavia would do anything to let her drown here.  
  
Tavia seemed to know she was escaping, and had the water fill up really fast. Wufei struggled out with Duo making a jump for the door. Ami boosted Trowa up out the door. Wufei grabbed him and pulled him in the rest of the way.  
  
The water reached over Ami's head and she felt herself choking in the water. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Was Wufei actually helping her? He was. She gasped for breath as she came out of the water and through the door.  
  
"Thanks," she gasped out.  
  
The room shook, and they felt like they were dropping into darkness. Then, it was normal. They were all sprawled out, soaking wet, in front of a dark, dry storage room.  
  
Ami checked that everyone was ok before jumping up and shouting," I got them out, give me the CLUE!"  
  
A piece of paper slowly floated down from the air. She grasped it and ran out of the club quickly, detransforming. She looked at herself, still slightly shook up.  
  
She was still in the waitress uniform. She snuck back in and changed into her regular clothes, then snuck into the kitchen and put the wiatress uniform there. No one was there, since they had all grouped around the gundam pilots to see if they were alright.  
  
Ami waited for an hour befroe Duo was finally consious before he drove her home. The ride was silent. She opened up the paper with the clue.   
  
-Somebody once said that a childs laughter was worth a lot more than money. I say it's a good place to look for the jewel. Be at the Friends Day Care Center tommorow at 8:00. Maybe a clue will be there-  
  
The daycare center? Children? During school? Ami was now in an even more rotten mood than she had been when she was drowning.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I tried to make it longer, hope it was alright!! 


	11. Friends Daycare

**********************************************************************************************  
Lady Light: Don't worry, they won't. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Roll_Iris: Yeah, I don't think Wufei's that bad a guy. Thanks for the review!  
  
minimerc: Don't worry, I won't let the kids die! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks, and the boys are suspicious that Ami is Mercury, but you'll find out everything in this chapter hopefully!  
  
anon: The g-boys haven't killed Ami yet because they can't. Heero has been recieving anonomous messages. Meaning, he has no proof she's a spy and could be charged for murder* I guess they do owe her now, thanks for reviewing!  
  
tina: Yes, Wufei is a hard character to capture in a story such as this, so he must be coming off a little OOC. I like Heero x Ami better anyways!  
  
Mistress of ice: Thanks for reviewing, and yes he is. But I think bad Heero makes a story interesting, huh?  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa woke up with a start. It was the same woman. The one with the long Dark green hair and haunting eyes. In his dreams. He knew she was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure out what. He always woke up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero opened up his computer. He had a picture from the paper downloaded on his computer. A picture of Mercury. He had a picture of Ami from the bulliten board on there too.   
  
The computer brought her picture and Ami's picture together.  
  
NOT A MATCH  
  
He had tried Ami several times, along with other girls in the school. No match every time. He couldn't understand. Heero had always believed he had control over his mind, but not lately. Every time he came close to figuring out who the strange warrier whom had saved his life was, he came up with a blank.   
  
'Maybe it's magic' he thought with a smirk, closing his computer. Either way, Heero knew Ami had something to do with the whole mess that has happened since she'd arrived. He hoped he'd figure it out soon.  
  
"HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO," A voice called. Heero didn't need to turn around. He took off running in the opposite direction of where the voice had come from. Afcourse, Relena ran after him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As soon as Duo had dropped her off Ami had ran to the school bulletin board. She had snatched the paper she had earlier seen about the daycare center and rushed to her room.  
The next morning she woke up at 5:00.  
  
She dialed the number off the paper.   
  
"Hello, friends daycare. How may I help you," a voice answered.   
  
"Hi, I'm looking to volunteer at your daycare for the day," she said.  
  
"Oh, good. We were about to call everyone and cancel. No one will be in today."  
  
Ami growled to herself. Tavia must have known.   
  
"How old are you," the voice said, bringing Ami out of her thoughts.  
  
"18." Only a year older. No one would probably be able to tell.  
  
"Great! I'll tell everyone your coming. There will only be about 15 kids today. Can you handle it"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I can, see you later."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At 6:30 Ami called Tamera's dorm.   
  
"Uh- I feel Terrible. I think I caught the flu. Could you please go tell the office I won't be attending any of my classes," she said.  
  
"Sure Ami. Hope you feel better, bye!"  
  
This made Ami guilty.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ami hurriedly got on her coat. This fall was especially chilly.  
  
During the period where everyone was in class she snuck out the courtyard doors.  
  
The daycare center was a few blocks away, not too bad.  
  
She was greeted at the door by the owner of the center.   
  
"Thanks for being promt! I'm really in a hurry. Here's a list of the children. They're all 2,3, or4.  
The only 2 year old is potty trained. Here's the keys, bye!"  
  
She ran off. Ami frowned. What exactly had she agreed to? She opened the door.  
  
What a mess.  
  
There were the kids, little boys and girls. Some where climbing on chairs, others throwing toys and some even were drawing on the wall with crayons.   
  
She clapped her hands to get attention. They all looked up wide eyed.   
  
"I wanna have fun today, Ok? So right now, it's clean up time. If we clean up we can play a game," she said. The kids looked tempted. Finally one of them stopped drawing on the wall and put the crayone back in it's box. Then there was a flurry of movement. Everyone quickly started cleaning up.  
  
She saw the kids on the chairs start to jump down, and ran to snatch them up before they hit the ground.   
  
The children that had been throwing the toys each picked up a handful and threw them into the toy box.   
  
Ami was busy taking crayons from kids who only wanted to draw on the walls and helping kids down from wherever they had gotten themelves into.   
  
10 minutes later the kids all sat on the carpet staring at Ami expectantly.   
  
"What your name," A little boy asked.  
  
"Call me Miss. Ami," she responded.  
  
"How many are you," a little girl from the back asked.  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
"Wow- dat a lot," one kid observed.  
  
"Alright, what game do you wanna play," she sasked. The kids jumped up excitedly.   
  
"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!"  
  
Ami nodded. She agreed to be it.   
  
"Alright, but you guys can only hide in this room," and to prove her point she locked the doors so they couldn't get out.  
  
She closed her eyes and counted and the children ran off to hide.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Ami hadn't realized that hide and seek meant getting kids out of closets, cubbords(sp?), ad getting little girls hair untangled from pipes. She had even found a little boy in an empty garbage can. It was big and after getting in, he was unable to get out and started screaming.  
  
Soon all the kids were tired.  
  
"How about we all take a nap. Won't that be nice," she said.  
  
Some kids nodded. Only a few looked reluctant.   
  
10 minutes later they were all asleep.   
  
She checked her watch. 12:00, and still nothing had happened. She wondered what was going to happen. Should she stay and keep watch on the kids, or look around?   
  
The thing that scared her was that Tavia could appear at any time she let her guard down.   
  
She sat down in front of them. Nothing happened for at least an hour.  
  
During this time she scanned the place for negative energy. Her computer suddenly went off. The room shook.  
  
'Oh well, nap time is supposed to be over anyways. The kids are gonna have a pretty late snack though,' she thought.   
  
The kids awoke from the shaking. Some cried from being interrupted from their sleep.   
  
Sukie floated above her. The children all seemed to have quieted down.   
  
"Come on Sukie, children? Don't you have an ounce of decency in you," she said.   
  
"Cut the stupid lecture," Sukie said with a growl. She snapped her fingers. The kids dissapeared. This was when Ami began to freak out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero's eyes zoomed around the classroom. Ami has supposedly been sick today, according to Tamera. Not that Heero listened to gossip. Quatre had suggested that they stop by Ami's dorm room and see if she needed anything.   
  
All but Duo had been reluctant.  
  
Wufei had said that the weak onna could care for herself.  
  
So Quatre and Duo had gone alone. They had knocked on the door, and hadn't recieved an answer. So quatre figured she was asleep.  
  
But Duo started to use his brain. he had used a credit card to unlock the door. Upon opening it up, they had found the room empty. A paper had been lying on her desk. One for a daycare center near the middle of the town.   
  
They had decided they would go check it out around noon after their classes.  
  
The bell rang. He got his stuff and left. Trowa followed him. Heero frowned. Trowa had seemed a little off the last couple of daze. He sat in a daze and stared ahead of him as if day dreaming, something his friend rarely did.   
  
Duo had sugested he may be in love, but he had automatically dismissed that idea. Love was not a word Heero cared to define. The war may have been over, but his heart was still cold.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami tried to control her temper.   
  
"Where are they," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"They are somewhere in your 3rd place. Your mission is to save every child from this death zone. Do this, and I will give you your final clue."  
  
Ami sighed.   
  
Unknown to her, the gundam boys had walked into the center. They stood at the doorway watching the strange scene.  
  
"Now scout, transform, and I'll send you there," Sukie said.   
  
"Fine, MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," she called. Ami felt the familiar rush as the waves of water covered her leaving her in her foku.  
  
The gundam pilots stood in the doorway, mouths agap.  
  
"What the-", Duo started. Both Mercury and Sukis's head turned towards the door.  
  
Sukie laughed.  
  
"This is an interesting turn of events. Alright scout, save the kids, and make sure these fellows come out in one piece," she said snapping her fingers.   
  
"No, Wait"!  
  
Ami screamed at Sukie but Sukie tuned her out. She snapped her fingers and lot of wind blew into the room. The floor dropped from underneath their feet and they fell into a black pit.   
  
Finally Mercury's feet touched hard ground. She looked around. The G-boys were scattered around, shaking their heads and standing up.  
  
"What the heck ONNA," wufei screamed.   
  
"I have a name," she calmly spoke back. She clicked her earing. Her visor opened up over here eyes.   
  
They looked shocked at this.  
  
"What's wrong, at a loss of words for once," she said with a smirk, scaning the place. It looked like a lava pit. Rock bridges were the walkways over the lava.   
  
"Oh great," she said to herself.   
  
"Who are you really," Quatre spoke up.   
  
"I'll explain once we get out of this place, ok?"  
  
Trowa nodded, but spoke up.   
  
"Your outfit is like that of a woman in my dreams," he said.  
  
"Pluto? I knew she tried to contact someone. I guess since you saw me transform our magic no longer works on you. So you know who she is then," she stated.  
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
"Professor Meioh. She's been trying to speak to me in my dreams, but I can't understand her message. It's too difficult," he said.  
  
"She's been captured by the enemy. I'll tell you the rest later. Right now, we have quite a few munchkins to save. Let's go, and watch your step," she said, starting to walk away. She heard the safety on a gun click.   
  
She felt the metel of a gun touch the back of her head.   
  
"Are you going to shoot me now Heero," she said in a serious tone.   
  
Heero stood still for a minute, as if thinking. Surprising his friends but not Ami, he put the safety back on and out the gun away.  
  
Ami continued to walk forwards. She cautiously stepped on the roock bridge over the lave, making sure they weren't messing with her and it would hold her weight.  
  
Right to have checked the bridge, a piece of it crumbled at her touch. She backed away and thought. Maybe, if she froze it...  
  
"Mercury ice Bubbles, FREEZE," she brought foreward her attack. It frozed the bridge solid. She took a cautious step. It held her. But she was light.   
  
"Duo, come here. Let's see if it holds your weight," she said. He took a cautious step onto it. It cracked slightly, but did not break. Ami wasn't going to take her chances. She had him step off and added a second layer of ice. He stepped on, and it held him.  
  
"Cool," he said. "Uh- yeah. Go across, don't fall in the lava. Go one at a time," she said.   
  
"I don't take orders from an onna," Wufei said.   
  
"Well, your taking them from this one, or this ONNA is gonna kill you for putting 15 childrens lives in danger because you didn't listen!"  
  
Wufei smirked and walked across. Ami felt her hand curl intl a fist, but being the most patient scout, she let it drop to her side and the continued through the strange place.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i hope this chapter has answered some of your questions. I'll get the next one out soon! 


	12. It's getting hot in here

Cassie-bear01-Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kaiya-Thanks, and let's see just how wufei reacts to Ami bossing him around.  
  
minimerc- Your right, I am just a little bit strange :)  
  
cde- Thanks, I thought so too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Roll_Iris- Thanks, I'll try to keep updating the pace I have been.  
  
anon- Thanks, and your right, they probably won't, we'll see!  
  
Lady Light- Thanks(wow, I wrote that word a lot) and don't worry, Ami won't let us down! Thanks for the review!( I wrote that a lot too!)  
  
Shadow Fox-Thanks for the review, and don't worry, Wufei always gets what he deserves!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
---------------------------  
  
10 minutes later they were all sweating from the incredible heat.   
  
"It's- to- hot- onna," Wufei said in between breaths.  
  
The g-boys all had sweat rolling down their foreheads. She thought for a minute.  
  
She turned to look at the G-boys and raised her hands. A small sphere of water formed in them.  
  
"What are you doing Ami," Duo said with a nervous chuckle.   
  
"Mercury-" she started, her voice starting out low and slowly getting louder.  
  
Duo started freaking out. Heero raised an eyebrow, although remained in a monotone.  
  
Quatre frowned and took a step back, and Trowa remained silent.   
  
"ONNA, are you attacking us, I knew you were not to be trusted. This is injustice! Being frozen to death by a weak onna"! You can just guess who said that.   
  
"Bubbles Blast," she finished. The attack left her hand. It exploded into a cool mist.   
  
Normally this would have made them extremely cold, but at temperatures high and rising over 100, it was more of a cooling sensation spreading around the area, making it bearable, for now.  
  
They looked around.  
  
"How did you do that," Duo said.   
  
Mercury clicked her visor, currently un-interested in what Duo was saying. There were about 3 children around her, her visor was picking it up, but she couldn't tell exactly where.  
  
She looked around. There was a strange energy source coming from the next turn. She walked cautiously over. Something swung at her right away.  
  
She ducked as if playing limbo. A sword. A small wisp of her hair fell to the floor. She jumped back. Whatever was there came out.  
  
A blue youma who could form it's arms into a sword emerged. Behind it were 3 children, all in some sort of bubble. Filled with air.   
  
"Destroy me and you may have these 3 children," it said. This youma was obviously created for this special task, and probably had no other thoughts but to destroy her.  
  
It started slashing at her like mad. Ami was no swords woman. She backed away. She ducked at the first few slashed, and was able to drop to the floor and kick the youma to the ground.  
  
However, it would not give up easily, and jumped back up slashed her side. She let out a shriek and backed away, finding herself at a wall.   
  
The youma raised the sword and she braced herself. And felt nothing. She looked up. Wufei and the youma were engadged in a sword fight. Wufei was fast, and the youma was hardly able to keep up with his moves.   
  
She stood up and started to do an attack. She started spinning around slowly. Little droplets of water formed around her. She stood still and gathered it in her hand.  
  
"WUFEI! MOVE!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion," she screamed after instructing Wufei to move.  
  
The attack hit the monster dead on, destroying it.  
  
"Thanks Wufei," she said, approaching the 3 kids.  
  
"We wouldn't be able to get out without your computer," he said defiantly, trying to act as if he wasn't trying to help. She knew otherwise. She just smirked and walked over to the kids.  
  
The bubbles had dissapeared, leaving the 3 children lying on the floor asleep. She picked them up, giving one to Quatre, one to Trowa, and one to Duo.   
  
"Why do we have to carry," whined Duo. Mercury turned to glare at him.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, there are still alot more children to save and carry."  
  
"Is your side alright miss Ami," Quatre asked.   
  
For the first time she looked down at her side. Blood had leaked through the side a little.  
"Call me Mercury right now, and yes, it's fine Quatre, thanks for asking."  
  
They came to a fork in the path. There were 2 pathways across hot lava. Ami analyzed it with her computer, and came up with nothing.  
  
She clikced the screen off and looked around. She closed her eyes for a minute and thought. She decided to go with her intuition.   
  
"Let's go left," she said.  
  
"No, right," said a voice.   
  
Heero and Wufei were heading toward the right.  
  
"Wufei, Heero, can we please go with the lady with the super powers," Duo begged. The kid he was holding rolled over in his arms.   
  
"AHHH! It moved," he screeched. Ami rolled her eyes.   
  
"He's asleep, kid's roll over sometimes when they sleep,' she said.   
  
'I'm not going with the onna untill I get an explanation," Wufei said, sitting down on the floor and crossing his arms indignantly. Heero pulled out his gun.  
  
"He's right, we've been here a long time and we don't even know why. Explain or I'll put a pistol through your skull," he said.   
  
Mercury was certainly not afraid of a gun, but decided it would be faster to explain and get it over with.   
  
"We are here because Setsuna has been captured by the enemy and we must complete 4 levels of places so that I can save her. I am on my third. Right now, our mission is to save all these kids from being barbequed, I'll explain more thoroughly later, but we have to go now."  
  
She continued carefully down the left pathway. Wufei eventually realized he was alone since the explanation had been good enough for Heero to keep walking after everyone.   
  
"So, after we gather all these kids, what do we do," Duo asked, eager to talk and extremely bored.   
  
"We find a way out," was the simple response.  
  
"So, in other words..." Quatre said trailing off.  
  
"I'm making this up as I go along," she said offering a nervous chuckle.   
  
This brought a deadly silence to the area.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get us out, I've been in much worse places than this," she said.  
  
"Injustice, were stuck in a place filled with lava with a weak onna who doesn't know what the heck she's doing being watched by a bunch of evil people," Wufei said.  
  
"Aww, leave Mercury alone, I'm sure she'll get us out," Duo said.  
  
"You have NO pride at all, following a weak onna around a place like this. You are all warriors, not babysitters!"  
  
"Chill Wufei, unless you need me to help you do that," Mercury saidi said in a cold voice, her icy blue eyes narrowing as she glared.   
  
This shut him up, causing her to shake her head and continue.   
  
As Trowa was walking, the ground underneath him suddenly broke.   
  
He let out a gasp as he fell.   
  
Quatre ran to catch his hand, and Mercury mad a mad grab for the little girl he had been carrying.  
  
She caught her. A sigh of relief followed. They pulled him up. She looked around.  
  
They must have been unhappy with the progress she was making.   
  
They continued more cautiously this time.  
  
As they went, Ami saw a rock that seemed to be sticking out of the wall in the shap of- a lever?  
  
She frowned and pulled it. The rock moved over to reveal a small room. There were about 7 children tied up there. Had she not taken the left path, they would never have found these kids.   
  
"Come on,' she said, ushering for them to follow. They walked through and the wall closed again. They started untying the kids.   
  
"How will we carry all of them," Heero said incrediously. Mercury looked around. She saw that 3 of the g-boys already had a kid.  
  
She gave Trowa another kid to carry, Quatre another kid, and Duo another kid. Then she gave Heero and Wufei each two. Now there were only 5 more to carry. Wherever they were.  
  
They walked through the place, happy to be out of the heat.   
  
The came across a strange tunnel with wierd markings on it.  
  
A crash behind them showed them that there was no returning when the tunnel collapsed after they crossed.   
  
"Had you been able to read lunarian, you would have realized it said 'Place of no Return'."  
  
She looked up, Tavia, Kina and Sukie floated above.  
  
"Too bad your little Usagi wasn't here, then again, the girl is such a ditz, and you remember so little about your pasts that you wouldn't have known anyways," Tavia continued. Mercury clenched a fist, but lowered it to her side.  
  
"Usagi may have her moments, but she has more integrity and a purer heart than the 3 of you combined," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh don't be such a goodie good. You scouts are so loyal for your princess that you actually die for her. What fools, when life is already so short and cruel," Kin said.   
  
Ami rolled her eyes.   
  
"Your insults mean nothing mainly because you read Pluto's memory for them," she said.  
  
"Enough talk. Here, these are the last 5," Tavia said snapping her fingers. Ami and the gundam boys were able to run and catch 4, but the last one was missed.   
  
They didn't even here a small thump of where she was supposed to hit the ground. They looked around. Sukie held the small girl.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SAVING THE HUMAN," Tavia screeched. She appeared next to Sukie and gave her a hard slap across the face.   
  
Sukie dropped her, but by this time ami was prepared to catch her.  
  
Sukie's hand rested on her face where Tavia had slapped her. She was silent, as she held her face.  
  
Tavia had a look of rage on her face, and hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Our master made us sware on his laws, no treachery, treason, or breaking his honor code. You have performed treason against the Nega Force, I should kill you for saving her," screamed Tavia.  
  
Sukie floated above them, unmoving, silently debating.   
  
"Ya know what Tavia, maybe i'll take that up," she said after a while.   
  
"Huh," Tavia said.   
  
Sukie flew towards her and punched Tavia heard in the jaw. They engadged in a battle. Sukie clearly was not the person she had been believed to be. Sukie was- helping them.  
  
Tavia landed a few punched on Sukie's Jaw, causing her to start firing energy at her. Tavia was a little stronger. Sukie blasted Tavia to the ground. She looked around Franticlly.  
  
She opened up a portal with the snap of her fingers.   
  
"Go through quickly, and consider your third challenge finished, hurry, before she gets up," she said.   
  
They g-boys ran through, followed by Ami, who stopped at the entrance to the portal.  
  
"What about you,"she said.  
  
Tavia got up looking mad. She formed a giant attck in her hands that looked like it could destroy the room.  
  
"I'm outa here, see ya at headquarters Tavia, nice knowin ya Sukie!"  
  
He teleported away.   
  
Sukie knew she wouldn't escape the balst that was heading towards her.   
  
"Bye Ami. Wish I had gotten to know you in a different way," Sukie said.  
  
The blast covered her competly. The force of the attack knocked Mercury throught the portal. There was a scream and it closed on it's own.   
  
She turned to look at the g-boys. They had the children layed out on the mats. They looked at her in a funny way. She clicked her tiara, detransforming.  
  
Tears brimmed her eyes at the loss. She said a prayer in hopes that Sukie lived on in God's kingdom.  
  
She turned to the g-boys.   
  
"The parents will be here to pick up their kids any minute. Leave, and I will explain to you when I get back to the school," she said having a hard time keeping the remourse and anger out of her voice. Most departed silently, most looking in a nasty mood.  
  
She checked the kids. Not a scratch on them.  
  
Sukie was a good person after all.  
  
A small piece of paper floated down to her. The final clue. The hardest one. She opened it and began to read.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well, what did you think? Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, I'll update soon! 


	13. The Secret Challenge

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
baby-bunnygurl: I'm sorry, I wish I could give you the couple you want, since that is also one of my favorites, but the other readers voted on Heero and it's too late. Maybe in the future I\'ll write a quatre/ami pairing. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cassie-bear01: Thanks!  
  
Lady Light: Yes, poor sukie.... Well, thanks for the review!  
  
anon: Thanks, and Sukie was like many others before her in the sailor moon series corrupted by evil. When she saw the little girl was gonna die, she realized she cared and saved her. Also, the fact that none of the children were harmed in the zone was to show that Sukie was too good to put them in more danger. Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
NickeyWhite2: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks, and your right, poor wufei....As always, thanks for your review!  
  
Mistress of Ice: Thanks a lot, and I will!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
_____________  
  
-This is a surprise challenge. Be ready, this challenge will go on for two days whenever we decide to spring it-  
  
She folded the piece of paper up and put in her pocket.  
  
She steadied her breaths, and made sure her face looked normal before helping the kids get ready to go home. They had all suddenly awoken, whatever evil spell put on them done.  
  
"You guys had an extended nap today. Let's get ready," she said. Some yawned, others rubbed their eyes and nodded.  
  
She helped them put on their coats and their parents came. 20 minutes later she left.  
  
====================================================================  
  
She thought on her way home. Had she made a mistake? Could the mess have been avoided?  
  
Tears brimmed her eyes. If Usagi had been there, she would have tried to see the good in Sukie. Sukie could have been spared. Then Usagi would have healed her. Sukie could have been good. Ami knew she was truly good from the minute she caught the child.  
  
Only someone truly evil would have let the girl die.  
  
All she knew was that Tavia was a cold- hearted killer, and unlike Sukie, there was no hope for her. She had yet to take a good look at Kin, who seemed to be a follower. Then again, Kin had made no movement to save the girl.  
  
She seriously had to toughen up.  
  
She entered the school from the main doors. The gundam pilots stoof there, waiting.  
  
"Let's talk in the courtyard," she said, walking by them. As soon as they got out there, Ami found a table, and they all sat down.  
  
"Explain yourself, what are you doing at this school. I've never heard of Sailor anything around here," Wufei said. Ami's eyes were narrowed in thought. She looked around. The courtyard was deserted.  
  
"Alright, Heero- first of all, I'm not a spy. Those anonomous messages you received were probably from my enemy. I'm not from around here though," she paused, trying to find a way to word it.  
  
"Like....your from Japan," Duo said.  
  
"Well, Kind of," she answered.  
  
"Kind of," Quatre repeated.  
  
"I'm from a different demension. I'm here on a mission to find a jewel of power, but along the way, Pluto was captured, and now I have to complete 4 challenges to save her-," she was interrupted.  
  
"Pluto as in Setsuna," Trowa said.   
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"So, you have these powers that you use to fight," Heero said.  
  
"Yes, I get my powers from my planet, Mercury. Pluto gets hers from her planet."  
  
Heero started to speak again, but was cut off when Tamera came up behind Ami.  
  
"Hey Ami, you feeling ok now," Tamera said.  
  
Ami turned to Tamera. Eyes that had been like ice directed towards them turned into bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thankyou for taking the time to help me out," she told her with a smile.  
  
"It's nothing. Oh, by the way, they're showing that history movie about the colonies you told me you wanted to see in the auditorium, come watch with me," Tamera said.  
  
"Alright, bye," she told the boys jumping up and following Tamera.  
  
"What just happened," asked Duo.  
  
The others shrugged and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One hour later Ami left back to her room.   
  
Her computer went off.  
  
Once, Twice, 3 times.  
  
Several attacks?  
  
She picked it up, and scanned. There were several people being attacked in the auditorium. She transformed, jumped out the window, and ran in through the main doors.  
  
Going into the auditorium, she saw that several people were lying on the floor, unconsious after being checked.   
  
Duo and Wufei were some of them. She knew that Heero, Quatre, and Trowa were in the library.  
  
There was a youma doing it quickly, checking and then knocking them unconsious when finding nothing.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion," she yelled, firing at the youma.  
  
It looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, it's the Mercury Scout. I've heard a great deal about you," it snarled.  
  
It started throwing attack and attack at her, and she dodged all of them, rolling to her side or quickly dropping to the floor.  
  
It threw another at her and before she could recover, it hit her, knocking her to the floor.   
  
She took a deep breath and started to get up, but another attack hit her, then another, and another.  
  
She struggled to her feet.   
  
A larger attack rushed at her. There was no way that would miss. She closed her eyes, and felt herself being grabbed and shoved out of the way. She opened her eyes. Heero stood next to her.   
  
"I need you here so you can save my friends," he said with a smirk.  
  
She nodded and smiled in gratitude. She turned to the youma.   
"Merury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"  
  
The youma was hit. It staggered back a step. She continued. She formed a ball of water in her hand which took the shape of a harp.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
It was destroyed. She sighed and detransformed. Her and Heero ran over to check on Wufei and Duo. They were fine. Quatre and Trowa joined them to help out. Everyone in the auditorium started to wake up.   
  
Ami left. Heero had saved her...again. Was he finally starting to warm up to her? Only time would tell....  
  
She laid down and fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the nega force....  
  
Setsuna was afcourse, no longer unconsious.   
  
She looked around. Her hands and legs were chained with a sort of magic, and she was unable to break free.  
  
She pulled for the millionth time on her chains. Nothing.  
  
She could have just used her garnet rod to escape, but it was chained up next to her. All she could do was just barely tap the handle to see what was going on and send messsges.   
  
For instance, she had been sending messages to Trowa in his dreams, but the messages were hard to decipher, and Trowa forgot most of what he did decipher once he woke up.   
  
She tried again.  
  
'Trowa, you @&# @%$ %$# %&$#@ @#$&&!#&'  
  
She was sure he didn't understand though. Maybe certain events would help him...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami woke up the next morning and realized she had classes. She knew she had to be prepared for the challenge, but she really couldn't risk blowing her cover.  
  
She got her books. Before she enetered her classroom, her math teacher grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ami, can I speak to you for a minute," she asked. Ami nodded. She pulled her aside.  
  
"Listen Ami, you've been pulling a 50% in my class. That is a big drop. You used to be my top student. I think you had a 100%. You know the material, but you haven't been doing any of your work.   
I spoke to the other teachers, it's the same."  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I've been pre-occupied lately," she said.   
  
"By what," the teacher asked. Ami thought and tried to come up with a good answer. She didn't like lying, but then again, she lied to her mother everyday. Her identity in this demension was a lie.   
  
"A lot of things," she answered. The bell rang. Ami sighed in relief.  
  
"My class is starting, I gotta go, bye," she said, dashing off.   
  
Classes went normally.  
  
Untill she heard the P.A system come on.  
  
"Ami Mizuno, to the office," a low voice said. Her teacher nodded for her to go. Ami momentarilly froze. That voice did not belong to the secretary or the principle. But it did sound familiar. A little too familiar.   
  
'The challenge is right now,' she realized.  
  
Now they were controling her school.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be much longer. 


	14. Saving pluto and Crazy Duo

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
anon: Yes, I know. thanks for the review.  
  
Lady Light: Yes, it is difficult to imagine Ami with a bad grade. Looks around nervously I don't think the world is coming to an end...yet. Thanks for the review!  
  
baby-bunnygurl: Thankyou, thankyou very much. Don't worry, I won't flame you. I'm writing two stories after this one, and I promice one of them will be a quatre/ami pairing!  
  
Kaiya: Yes, I wouldn't mind some evil people controlling my school either :)  
Thanks for the review!  
  
Sailor Element: Thanks a lot! I hope I continue to please you with this story!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13  
--------------------  
  
She picked up her books and cassually stepped out of the room. Putting them away quickly, she picked up her henshin stick. She looked herself over. Not that she was complaining...but every bone in her body ached.  
  
She hadn't recovered still from several battles, and kept fighting more before she gave her body a chance to recover. Planning to be a doctor, she knew this. Doctor... She stared at her hands. Could hands that killed also heal? Would she even be able to acheive her dream? She shook her head. Now was not the time. She wouldn't let Setsuna down.  
  
She Transformed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo ran through the hallways like a mad man, late for his class. He stopped when he saw Ami leaning against the wall near the office. The office was darkened. He was about to call out to her when he saw her pull something out.   
  
A light blue wand? He stayed silent for a few seconds, as she stared at her hands. Then she shook her head and threw the wand in the air. She shouted something in japanese and there was a bright light. He shielded his eyes, and the light dissapeared. In Ami's place stood mercury.  
  
Duo looked behind him. 2 people stood im the hallway behind him, but paid him no mind. He couldn't here their whole conversation, but was able to pick up bits and pieces.  
  
"Mercury, Ambush, Death and trap" were a few of the words he picked up.   
  
"She doesn't have a chance," one said with a laugh, dissapearing. The other laughed and followed.  
  
She approached the door to the office. She hesitated. Duo wondered by. She grabbed a pamphlet from the magazine rack next to the door.   
  
She pushed the pamphlet against the handle. There was a slight zapping sound, she removed the pamphlet and stared at it. Was there a black mark where the paper had been? He leaned over more to see- and leaned too far.   
  
He fell over. Ami turned from the sound.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here? Get to your class, it's not safe," she snapped, obviously not in the mood. She drew her hands back.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" The door froze. She gave it a hard kick. It shattered.  
  
"Um- A- Mercury, that door cost the school an arm and a leg. Relena had that imported from-," Mercury turned to glare, her visor already on her face.  
  
"but, I have some thing to tell you," he said.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"but it's important," he started.  
  
"DUO."  
  
He ran off.  
  
'If she won't listen, I'll have to get her help,' he thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She peaked her head in the darkened room. She knew the principle had left for a meeting, and that the secretary was sick. So that meant, Relena would have been given control over the school for the day. And Relena wasn't in class, so....  
  
Something was thrown at Mercury's head as she leaned in the doorway.   
  
She instinctively ducked. She slowly stood up. There was a dagger deep in the frame of the doorway. Her head turned to face the newcomer, but before she could see who it was, she was tackled to the floor. A small yelp escaped her lips. She kicked whoever it was on top of her away.  
  
Standing up she looked around. Someone grabbed her by the throat. She let out a scream. She opened her eyes a crack. Relena. She had a possesed look on her face and was clearly being controlled by the enemy. Her face was twisted in rage.   
  
Ami managed to kick her away, which wasn't that easy of a task because people being controlled by the enemy were usually very strong.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo ran down the hall like a mad man again. He missed the classroom door as he skidded to a stop and everyone in the classroom heard a crash. He went back and peeked his head in the classroom, out of breath and face red.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, what are you doing? You have missed more than half of my class and you could hurt someone running through the hallways like a maniac," the teacher lectured, clearly not pleased.  
  
"Sorry Miss, I need," he stopped to take a breath," to talk to Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa," he finished.  
  
The teacher looked hesitant.  
  
"Fine, make it fast."  
  
Once they were all in the hall, he spoke.  
  
"Ami's gonna be ambushed, we have to save her," he said.  
  
"The onna," Wufei said, taking a pause," is not weak. She can defend herself against magic."  
  
They blinked at Wufei. He smirked.   
  
"Stop staring," he spoke calmly.  
  
"Yes, but can she defend herself from a bunch of blood thristy maniacs and a planned ambush at the same time!"  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Come on, we can at least do something," he said.  
  
They nodded and ran off. Heero thought as he ran.  
  
Ami had somehow affected all of them in her stay in this demension. That was the first time Wufei had ever reffered to a woman as not being weak.   
  
Why did his heart seem to skip a beat when he saw her?   
  
They turned around the corner.   
  
"There," Duo said, pointing to the darkened office.   
  
"The office? But...Relena is in charge today," Trowa said, his voice slowly fading out in understanding.  
  
They approached the office.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not wanting to hurt Relena, Mercury took off down the hallway. The office was practicly in different demensions. As soon as you stepped through the door, it was a different demension and it was no longer an office, but a hallway and several large rooms.  
  
She ran by double doors thrown open. She took a few steps back and peeked in. Nothing.   
  
She kept walking. Relena would not give up easily and jumped her. Mercury stepped to the side. She hit Relena in a certain spot on the neck, making her unconsious. She dragged Relena, to lean her up against the nearest wall and continued.   
  
A flash of light blinded her momentarilly. She felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the floor. She placed her hand on her back and brought it to her face. Dark crimson stained her white glove.  
  
"Over here scout," a voice said. 2 youma stood behind her. She sighed.   
  
Standing up, she clicked on her visor. They were both weaker youma, just caught her off guard. But she wasn't ready to waste too much power on destroying them. She had a feeling that there were lots more where they came from.   
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze," she said, using one of her weaker attacks.   
  
One of them was destroyed, but it seemed too easy.  
  
She realized that it re-appeared next to the first. They smirked, and both started their attacks at her. She tried to dodge, but it was two against one and she wasn't willing to use very powerful attacks.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles, BLAST!"  
  
They area was covered in a mist.   
  
"Where is she," one of them snarled.  
  
"Right here," she said, appearing behind him.  
  
The youma both turned around in confused circles. "Here, Here," she said, appearing in front of the second. It got aggrivated and made a large attack.   
  
"No, here," she told the other one. He also formed an attack. She stood at just the right spot.  
  
They both let loose their attacks, not knowing that they were facing each other. A blinding flash was seen followed by two screams of rage. The mist started to dissapear, and she continued down the hallway.   
  
She reached the end of the long hallway, which led to a much larger room.  
  
She stepped in, and right away, an arrow hit her in her side. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough to draw blood. She looked shocked. Pulling the arrow out, she looked around.   
  
One torch on the wall came on. Soon, the whole room was lit, every torch coming on one after the other after the other.  
  
Tavia, Kin, and a group of youma stood in front of her. At least 15 of them. On the side of the room there were two more youma holding bows and arrows.   
  
"Your looking a little aggrivated Mercury," Kin observed with a smirk.   
  
She glared.  
  
"Alright, here is your challenge. Make it out of here-alive," Tavia said with a laugh. Mercury's visor started picking up a lot of readings.  
  
Tavia and Kin dissapeared, still supervising. All charged at her at once.   
  
The ones on the side started firing arrow after arrow. As she ran from the other youma, some missed and some hit. She froze, pulling out the arrows in her flesh, now deeper than they were at first.   
  
The other youma all lashed out at her. She found herself on the floor in less than a minute. There were attacks flying at her from every direction. She was able to kick the closest one away into another 2. This gave her the chance to jump away from the group and form an attack.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
It hit 5 of them, destroying them. More arrows flew in her direction, and a few more hit her in her side.   
  
The youma seemed to be having a dispute about who would destroy her. This gave her a chance to attack again.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she cried.  
  
Her aim was off because of her injuries, and only two were destroyed. So there were 8 more youma to go, not counting the arrow shooting ones.   
  
Seeing that they had given her a chance to escape, the youma all attacked at once. One of them specialized in knife throwing, another in whips with thorns and one that specialized in fire attacks.   
  
So she had arrows, and knives coming at her. She dropped to the floor and rolled, everything missing her by an inch and hitting the floor. Fire surrounded the area and she looked around for a way out. Something latched onto her neck. The whip. She grasped it so she didn't choke and was dragged through the flames toward the youma.  
  
She let out a scream, feeling her skin burn and her air supply being cut off. More arrows flew towards her, and one of them hit her side, and was brutally knocked off as she was being dragged.   
  
She came to face the ugly youma, still trying to keep the rope from breaking her neck.   
  
A shot was heard. She blinked. The whip holding he broke. Someone had fired a bullet at the rope. Someone with precise aim.   
  
She sucked in air. Turning around, the gundam pilots stood at the doorway. Quatre had his gun out. They charged inside, attacking any way they could. Wufei fought the knife throwing youma with his Katana. It was no challenge for him.  
  
Trowa and Duo took care of the youma firing arrows with their guns. Bullets may not have effected Tavia, but they certainly hurt the youma.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Ami distinguished all the fire sop that the g-boys would have safe passage.  
  
The largest youma looked angry. She formed a very large attack in her hands aimed specifically at Ami. Heero saw, and Ami didn't. He grabbed her and rolled to the side just in time.  
  
She looked shocked. The 6 ran for the door. They just made it out, and the place collapsed, leaving them standing in the hallway of the school, Relena propped up next to the office.   
  
Mercury looked around. Pluto appeared before her. Relief was evident on her face.   
  
Pluto looked tired. She slumped slightly. Mercury ran to her.   
  
"Did they hurt you while you were there," she asked.  
  
Pluto shook her head.  
  
"No, but they read much of my memory. They know too much. I have to go back to the time gates, and then to Tokyo. There master let me go because he has an honor code and because he wanted me to warn the scouts that war will be in Tokyo in 2 weeks, and he wants their best battle," Pluto responded.   
  
"But that would mean that he plans to have found the jewel by then," Mercury said.   
  
"Yes, it does. That's why I need you to stay here and beat him to it," Pluto said.   
  
"Who is the enemy," Mercury asked.  
  
"That I cannot reveal. Please be careful Mercury, I have to go. Thankyou," Pluto said.   
  
She hugged Mercury then stood back. A time gate opened behind her.  
  
She sent a mysterious smile towards Trowa, who returned a confused one.   
  
Then dissapered. Everything went back to normal, and Mercury realized that Pluto had frozen time when she had appeared. Everything went back to normal.  
  
Everyone was in the auditorium at an assembly given by a famous scientist, and Ami was sure that the whole school was deserted besides the auditorium. They had been waiting months for this speech and no one was going to miss out.   
  
So, Ami detransformed, because the audiorium was in the next building over.   
  
Automatically, she felt the power leave her and whatever inhumane force that had kept her standing dissapeared. She sank to the floor on her knees, breathing hard. All the injuries that had seemed like nothing started to show. The large scrap on her forehead started to leak blood.   
  
Anywhere she had been hit by youma attacks or arrows started to bleed. Quatre crouched down.   
  
"Miss Ami, we have to get you to a hospital," Quatre said crouching next to her.  
  
"No."  
  
They looked shocked at her answer.   
  
"But Ami, your gonna bleed to death this way," Duo reasoned.   
  
"I have good healing abilities. besides, I'll never be able to explain these injuries," Ami said.  
  
"Yes you will, car accident," Duo said.   
  
"2nd and 3rd degree burns, stab wounds, and wounds I'm sure a doctor could tell were from arrows. No, I think I'll just head to my room," she said, struggling to get up. A hand reached down and Ami grabbed it and stood up. The hand belonged to Heero. He had a strange look on his normally cool face.  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital," he said quietly. She shook her head stubbornly.   
  
"Thankyou all for your help, I wouldn't have survived with out you there. Relena is propped up against that wall over there. She had attacked me. I hope she's not hurt. She was under the enemies control," Ami nodded her head towards Relena. Relena suddenly rolled over. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Ignoring everyone in the room, her eyes focused on Heero.  
  
"Oh, Heero, my Hero! You saved me from those evil people! Let me reward you with a kiss!"  
  
Relena was clearly only half awake and halucinating. No one took any chances. The Gundam boys ran out. Heero grabbed Ami quickly and the room was empty in less than 30 seconds. When Relena was finally fully awake, she looked down right confused.  
  
They helped Ami to her dorm. Quatre was still upset she wouldn't go to the hospital and gave her a medical kit he had. Ami thanked him.  
  
After everyone had left, Heero lingered behind.   
  
"Ami, Relena has been following me around forever. I don't feel the same way about her that she does about me. I can't seem to get rid of her. Relena doesn't realize that any other guy in the school would love to go out with her. How can I make her see eye to eye," he asked.  
  
"I noticed this, but it doesn't seem like you really ever sat down and explained things to her. Why is that," she asked.  
  
"Well," he seemed hesitant, but continued.   
  
"Relena was one of the few who ever showed interest in me. All the other girls thought I was heartless. I never really knew what Relena felt for me, because I myself had never felt it. Now, I think I am starting to understand," he said.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"So you have your eyes on another girl, huh? Is it Tamera, I have seen the way, you look at her," Ami joked.  
  
"Well, no, no it's not. It's someone else, and I'm not sure if what i'm feeling is the real thing," he said.   
  
"Well, first you have to talk to Relena," she answered. Heero let his monotone waver for a moment and offered a rare smile.   
  
"Maybe I will," he said, walking off.  
  
'What just happened? Was the perfect soldier talking to me like a human being?'  
  
"Maybe I was hallucinating," she said to herself as she closed the door and started to tend to her injuries.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think? No flames please! 


	15. No rest for Ami chan

sailor g: Thankyou!  
  
oldestof3: Yup, it is. Thanks for the review!  
  
baby-bunnygurl: Yup, and i've already thought up a bunch of ideas for it. I'll have the first  
chapter out as soon as I finish this story*  
  
Kaiya: Thankyou, and yes, I was so proud of the length. Thanks for the review!  
  
Roll_Iris: Thanks for the review, even if it was only one word : )  
  
minimerc: Thanks, and don't worry, Pluto won't let us down!  
  
Lady Light: Thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thankyou!  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope this chapter is Ok!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 14  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
As soon as she finished patching herself up, using mostly liquid band aids because she knew   
her injuries would be invisible to see by the next day. After most battles, her skin looked fine, untouched, but she ussually felt the physical pain for days after.  
  
At least no one would be able to tell she was injured.  
  
The worst injury she had was on her side. That was the only one she would keep wrapped. It  
was very deep, so the cut would still be visable for at least 2 days.  
  
She fell asleep. The next day, she was awoken abruptly by a crash. She shot up in her bed.   
  
The vas holding lillies next to her bed was on the floor-shattered.  
  
She looked around. She felt a sharp pain in her neck. She placed her hand on her neck. Covered  
in blood.   
  
Tavia appeared before her, smirking and holding a piece of the shattered vas in her hand.   
  
"Whats wrong Mercury," she asked in an innocent voice. Still slightly confused, she looked over at  
the clock.  
  
7:00.  
  
"I'm going to make this quick. You do realize we know your identity. I could kill you. I could kill your family, your friends, you do realize that."  
  
She was greeted by silent. This caused Tavia to laugh.  
  
"I could just kill you now- but then again, torture seems like so much more fun. Don't you agree," Tavia asked.  
  
Again, no answer.   
  
"I do like to here people's tortured screams, but what I enjoy more are the screams of my enemies when we kill off everyone they care for. What is it called? Oh yes- attacking the heart," continued Tavia, still chuckling as she spoke.   
  
She crouched down next to Ami, getting close to ear.  
  
"And let me warn you- in the nega force, we don't sleep."  
  
Tavia gave a final laugh and disapeared.   
  
She sent one final blow of wind as she dissapeared. The book shelf fell over, her door flew open, and the snow globe on her fell and broke in half.   
  
Someone walked in through the open door. There was a pause.   
  
"Heero, come here!"  
  
She reconized the voice as Quatre's. She was glad she had fallen asleep in her clothes, or she would have been pretty embarrased.   
  
She started to climb out of her bed and make her way acroos the room.  
  
"Miss Ami, what happened in here? Why are you out of bed? Where are your injuries," He ended in confusion.   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"I told you I was a fast healer."  
  
Heero walked into the room. He took the scene in for a minute before pointing to Ami's neck.  
  
She placed her hand on her neck, and remembered that Tavia had cut her. Blood leaked down her neck.   
  
"I guess I better patch that up," she said, heading for the first aid kit.   
  
"Miss Ami, you've probably lost a lot of blood already. You never answered my question, what happened in here," Quatre insisted.  
  
Ami paused when she heard a sound. A small scream. She put down the cotton swab she was about to place on her neck, and ran towards the sound. Heero and Quatre soundlessly followed.  
  
The room across the hall-Tamera.  
  
She threw open the door. Tamera lay unconsious on the floor. Tavia stood next to her.  
  
"Stop! You already searched her for the jewel!" Ami knew her voice was practically a screech.  
  
"You still don't get, do you Mercury. Her life means nothing to me. I could blow up a planet filled with people and I wouldn't care! It's your foolish heart! The thing that makes every human weak. If you and your scouts were more like us, then you could at least be evenly matched."  
  
"If my heart is my only weakness then I don't think I'm doing that bad," Ami snapped, pulling Tamera away from Tavia and handing her to Quatre.   
  
"Take her to the hospital wing."  
  
"No, no, don't leave," Tavia said in a babyish voice. She appeared next to the 2 boys, standing behind them.  
  
"How would you suppose I kill them Mercury?"  
  
She traced her hand down Heero's neck. He looked very tense.  
  
"Should I break his neck, or would you prefer I ripped him into pieces instead," she said, a small smile coming to her face.   
  
"Or maybe I should keep him for myself," she continued, recieving no answer," he is kind of cute anyways."  
  
This for some reason made Ami really angry.  
  
Ami opened her mouth to say something, and stopped.   
  
"Tavia, come back to the negaforce. Now is not the time to face off with the Mercury scout. We have too much planning to do."  
  
"L-Lord Jinuy. But- I was just about to kill-" started Tavia.   
  
"I don't care who you kill later, come back now," The voice said again. She nodded.  
  
"It's not over Ami. You'll die, you, your family, and all the other scouts will die!"  
  
She jumped backwards strait into a portal.   
  
Ami frowned.   
  
"Let's get her to the hospital wing of the school."  
  
They carried her there.   
  
"Oh, another attack. Lay her down there- what happened to your neck dear," the nurse turned to her.  
  
"I cut it on a piece of...glass. The vas next to my bed broke, and I was cleaning it up." Not quite a lie. then again, Ami found she had gotten quite good at it.   
  
The nurse patched her neck up.  
  
She said Tamera would be fine in a day or so. They left silently.   
  
They walked outside for some fresh air.  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Wufei spotted them and joined them.  
  
"Wow, Ami, I can't believe that all your injuries are completely healed," Duo noted.  
  
She was silent for a minute, before spoting a bench. She edged over to it and painfully brought herself to sit down. Her side was especially bothering her.   
  
"To be honest, they're not. It just gets covered up by the skin."  
  
"So- it's like you still have the injuries pain, but it's not visible?"  
  
"Exactly Duo."  
  
"Wow, I should like be a doctor or something," Duo said getting the same goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Please- no," Trowa said dramaticlly.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Maybe being a doctor isn't the best career choice for you," Ami said gingerly.  
  
All this time, Heero had been silent. Ami looked towards him. He had been staring at her, she knew because when she looked up he quickly put his head down.  
  
"Well- I uh, am gonna have class," she said. She stood up.  
  
"Alright, bye Ami," Quatre said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Once she was in her room, she started gathering her books.   
  
A flash of light blocked her field of vision for a minute. Pluto appeared before her.  
  
"Hi pluto, whats wrong," Ami asked.  
  
"I've been watching your battles, and the scouts battles, and have come up with a solution to your problems. You ussually can't dodge attacks because of your speed.  
  
The planet Mercury had it's own gaurdian, either hermes or Mercury, which ever you want to call him. Since your planet is gaurdian was the messanger of the gods, known for his speed, we have decided to give you a power upgrade, powers you would not have developed for another 2 year from now.   
  
It will leave you drained after battle, but you guys all really need it. Your speed should increase amazingly," Pluto said.  
  
"Are the others going to recieve this as well?"  
  
"Yes, they will need it for the upcoming battle in a few weeks. Rei's physcic abilities will increase so that she can sence an evil presence before it is even close, and get the evil out of anyone orriginally good with just the wave of a hand.   
  
Makato's strength will triple. She is already very strong, so it might be difficult to even imagine the strength she will have.  
  
Minako's sense as the goddess of love will increase. Anything to do with matters of the heart she will know of. It doesn't even have to be love. Her and Rei's powers can somehow work as a team. Minako will be able to sense the good or evil in there hearts, and Rei will be able to free them from the evil.   
Usagi will gain two attacks, so that her powers do not always have to finish the monsters, and she can fight along with you.  
  
"The outers will also gain powers, although not like you. Their current attacks will be much more powerful," Pluto took a breath.  
  
"And, on top of all that, you will all gain another attack. We need every possible resourse necessary to win this war. I cannot however, guarantee when your new attack will appear. It will most likely show up at a time of desperation. For now, you will have your speed. Transform and try it."  
  
Ami nodded. She transformed. Pluto threw a light blew orb at her. It hit her tiara, and it glowed brightly.   
  
When the light dissapeared, she bassiaclly felt the same. She walked back to where Pluto was, and found herself there as soon as she thought she had only taken a step.   
  
"Wow. But I can hardly control it," Ami said.  
  
"I know, I will show you how quickly, but I warn you. The powers I gave you took you 2 whole years to perfect. Do not be reckless Ami," Pluto warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I mean, how bad can being tired after I use it be?"  
  
"Well, imagine how tired you are after an all night battle, and double it. If you use your powers too much, you'll have difficulty standing and want to sleep all day," Pluto said.  
  
Ami nodded again.   
  
"Alright."  
  
Pluto spent about an hour teaching Ami how to control her speed. Ami could now walk normally without going inhumanly fast, and only had to think of going fast and she would.   
  
Afcourse, she was only at her top speed when she was transformed. When she wasn't, she was much faster. But to move like a blur, she had to be transformed.  
  
Ami detransformed. She looked at her watch.   
  
"I've already missed two of my classes!"   
  
Pluto smiled.   
  
"Alright Ami, but I would suggest you take a break for a while, and good luck finding the jewel."  
  
"Thanks Pluto, take care."  
  
Pluto dissapeared. Ami was about to run around and pick up her books when she stopped. She sat down. She was suddenly extremly tired.  
  
Now she understood. She forced herself to stand up and grab her books. She may have been tired, but if she missed any more school her cover would be blown.  
  
"Me, take a break. Very funny," she said to herself as she walked out her door.  
  
As she walked though, she realized she was growing more and more tired with every step. She forced herself to keep walking. As she turned the corner, she ran into someone.   
  
"Hey, I thought you left for class over 2 hours ago," Heero said, in his ussual monotone.  
  
Ami opened her mouth to say something, and stopped. She started feeling a little dizzy. Maybe she should have taken a break.   
  
"Ami," a voice said. But it sounded far away.   
  
First step to fainting, losing your hearing. Now if she could just remember what you were supposed to do to stop yourself from fainting.....  
  
She felt herself hit the floor and all went black.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? Please Review! No flames Please! Sorry it wasn't as long as the last. It's only a little shorter though. I'll have a chapter out for the Catholic Easter, and then one for the orthodox easter(one week later). I hope there arem't spelling or grammer mistakes! 


	16. Evil Relena

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lady-Tomoyo: Thanks for the review!  
  
anon: Thankyou, I hope I don't dissapoint you!  
  
Kaiya: I never thought of that : ) Let's just say she was standing too far away from him and Heero wasn't expecting her to pass out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
oldestof3: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Roll_Iris: Thanks!  
  
minimerc: Thanksyou, I thought so too!  
  
Shadow fox: Thanks, please keep reviewing!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15  
-------------------------  
  
Ami cracked open her eyes. She sat up quickly.   
  
"Stay still please," said a voice.  
  
She looked around. She was in the hospital wing. The nurse stood in front of her. Tamera was lying in the cot next to her. She rolled over in her sleep.  
  
"You passed out in the B wing of the school. Mr. Yuy carried you here. He was quite concerned." The nurse paused.  
  
'Heero carried me?'  
  
The nurse continued.  
  
"Maybe it was from blood loss on your neck. I also saw the cut on your side," the nurse took a pause, her green eyes growing more serious.  
  
'Great, the only cut that hadn't healed the night before,' Ami thought.  
  
"Did you get that from the last youma attack and patch it yourself. You should have come to me. Although, I do compliment on the job you did. Do you wanna be a doctor when you get older?"  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Yeah. What time is it?"  
  
"It's....," the nurse stopped to look at her watch, "7:00. You were out for a while."  
  
"Oh, well, thankyou, can I leave?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, just take it easy," the nurse warned.  
  
She gathered the books Heero had undoubtably also brought those with him.  
  
She quickly scribbled down a get well note for Tamera and put it on the desk next to her cot. She left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But WHY!" Relena was shouting, not caring who heard her in the library.  
  
"Miss Relena," a librarian said.  
  
"NO! THIS IS MY LIBRARY! MY SCHOOL! ALL OF YOU GET OUT UNTIL WE ARE FINISHED SPEAKING!"  
  
The few people in the library scurried out, and the librarian shrugged and wheeled a cart covered in books out the door.  
  
"Listen Relena, I just don't feel the same way about you. You've followed me around forever. It's time I was fair to you," Heero said, his voice showing no compassion.  
  
"DID YOU GET THAT OFF A GREETING CARD! YOU SOUND SO REHEARSED! WHAT BIMBO DO YOU LIKE NOW? WHICH ONE!"  
  
"Listen Relena, It's nothing to you who I care for. I've told you everything. I'm sure there are plenty of guys in the school who WANT to go out with you, follow one of them."  
  
Heero's voice was just cold now.  
  
"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Relena paused to take a breath. Her voice lowered.  
  
"It's that new girl, Ami. You always hang out with her. She'll pay for taking you away from me!"  
  
"Relena, I never told you who it was. Anyways, your talking crazy! You can't just punish whoever you don't like!" Now Heero's voice was no longer calm or in a monotone, but he sounded angry.  
  
"Well," Relena said quietly, lowering her head, "I guess that's it."  
  
Her head was down low and Heero couldn't see her face. Her shoulders went up and down a little. She looked up, and tears streamed down her face. She was quick to pet her head down again and hide it.  
  
Her shoulders shook again, but not like the last time. He heard small nises come from her. He thought it was sobs.  
  
"Relena," he said impatiently, back to his monotone.  
  
He reached over and held her face up from her chin. And was surprised to see that she wasn't sobbing. A strange smile formed her face, and what he had thought were sobs were quiet laughs. She looked apsolutely crazy. Dry tear stains were on her face and her eyes flashed. He let go of her chin and backed up.   
  
Her quiet laughter became loud. Her head tipped back and she continued to laugh.  
  
"Your insane." Heero started to walk away.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ami walked slowly past the giant library. The library had two GIANT oak doors which took a while to walk bye. The library was the biggest and most decorated place, save for Relena's room. It was because the principal loved to read.  
  
One of the wide doors was open and she heard laughter from inside. She heard some one shout something.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Relena stopped laughing and her eyes focused on something through the big oak doors.   
  
"THERE SHE IS! THE WITCH THAT TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"What," Heero turned around to look.  
  
Relena ran to the door. Heero spotted Ami passing by.   
  
"Ami," he called.   
---------------------------------  
Ami turned to the door to see who was calling, and was slammed into be someone. The both toppled backwards. There were stairs behind the big doors. Good thing they weren't concrete. They were however, regretably ceramic.   
  
They fell about mid-way down the stairs, which were only about 7 wide steps. Not that it hurt any less.   
  
A hand wrapped around her neck.  
  
"Let Go!" Ami knocked the hand off. Relena.  
  
She must have had some evil spirit in her to react this way.   
  
Suddenly, Relena stopped, she was knocked unconsious. Something black flew out of her. Ami stood up and looked around. Rei stood behind her, giving a kind smile.  
  
"Hey Ames. Thought you might need help."  
  
They gave each other a quick hug.  
  
"Look Ami. I can't stay long. I only have a 2 minute window in this demension. Here, we recieved a commicater update."   
  
She threw Ami a watch.  
  
"Now we can talk across demensions. I have to go, or the gate will collapse!"  
  
Rei jumped back through the gate she had come from. Her communicater turned on.  
  
"That's better. Now, how have you been?"  
  
"Alright. Look Rei, I'll be with you in a few minutes, ok?"  
  
"Alright, talk to you in a few!"  
Ami clicked it off and fastened it on her wrist.   
  
She bent down next to Relena, who was starting to wake up.   
  
"Oww, my head."  
  
"Relena, are you Ok," Ami asked.   
  
Relena gave her a funny look.  
  
"Do you remember what happened," Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's like I was just watching. It wasn't me that did that bad stuff!"  
  
"I know. Maybe you should go lie down," Ami suggested. She stood up and helped Relena to her feet, offering a gentle smile.  
  
Relena's eyes watered slightly.  
  
"I can see his reason now. I'm sorry, Ami," Relena said, looking down cast.  
  
Ami didn't undertand what she was talking about.  
  
She gave her a confused smile.  
  
"Whatever you say Relena, do you need me to walk you to your room?"  
  
Relena was hesitant. "Um, only if it doesn't trouble you."  
  
"No trouble at all."  
  
They left. Heero stood in the doorway, having arived when he saw the black thing rise from Relena. He followed by a distance.  
  
Ami turned to walk away from Relena's door and came face to face with Heero.  
  
"Is she Ok?"  
  
"She's fine. I'm assuming you tried to talk to her," Ami said.  
  
"Yes, she was insane."  
  
"That wasn't her. Relena must have had something evil in her for months now. I needed my friend to ward the spirit away from her. She's finally gonna get to speak and act for herself," Ami said.  
  
"Did Relena say anything to you as you walked," Heero inquired.  
  
"Well, she did say a few things I wasn't understanding, and she looked at me funny. Why do you ask?"   
  
"No reason." A quick reply.  
  
"Oh, I meant to thank you for carrying me to the hopital wing earlier," Ami said.  
  
She didn't get a reply.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He was gone. He was the only person Ami had yet to figure out in this school. Still...he intrigued her in a way she hadn't thought possible. What was it about him?  
  
She got to her room and called Rei on the communicater. They talked for about an hour, and she got to speak with all the other scouts.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the Negaforce....  
  
"But master," Tavia said.  
  
"Listen Tavia. I realize the honor code I have means nothing to you, but it means a lot to me. I want to rule the world, and I will do it without the cheap tricks others have played before us.   
  
I will rule the world in a fair battle, and everyone will say,'he beat the protecters of the earth' not ,'he double crossed them so that he could beat the protecters of earth.' I want my name to carry honor, and all will worship me for my strength.  
  
I appreciate the scare-tactic you used on the Mercury scout, but the only place she will die, will be in battle searching for the crystal, or in battle back in her Tokyo defending against us, understood"?  
  
Tavia bowed her head, and nodded.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami woke up the next morning with luckilly no more susprises. She got dressed, and went strait to class. That was her ussual schedule, and she always made breakfast up at lunch.  
  
She found that she was extremely bored in all her classes, having gotten used to running around all day. Not that she minded the rest.   
  
At lunch she ate a sandwich quickly then went to the courtyard and started working on her computer.  
  
Her computer started to narrow down her search for the jewel carrier.  
  
She heard a crash, and jumped up, losing all her calculations in the process. Shaking her head, she headed in to the school to where she had heard the crash.  
  
A boy about a year younger than her lay unconsious on the flor. Kin stood next to him.  
  
Ami reconized the boy as Sam, the one everyone called a loner. That had made him an easy target.  
  
She ducked somewhere where no one could see, and transformed.   
  
Kin looked at the boy in disguist.   
  
"No Jewel, no use," he said, starting to form an attack. Before kin could see, Mercury was next to him punching him in the face.   
  
He stopped the attack and grabbed his chin.   
  
"Since when are you so fast," he growled.  
  
"Since now. Leave, he doesn't have the jewel," Mercury told him.   
  
"True, but I haven't checked you yet, eh Mercury," Kin said.   
  
Mercury felt a blinding pain in her forehead, unstandable actually. She was brought down to her knees. Nothing appeared.   
  
"Uh! We're never gona find the jewel at this rate! Well, now I can dispose of both of you," he said, raising his arm.   
  
Mercury was able to recover fast enough to appear in front of him and kick him to the floor. He jumped up.   
  
But because of her speed, she had a clear advantage. She slugged him again, only this time she gave him a black eye, then she dropped to the floor and did a round house kick, knocking him to the floor as well.   
  
This angered Kin. He started attacking her, firing over and over. Mercury's speed helped her avoid every attack except one, which hit her leg.   
  
Kin got aggrivated.   
  
"Till next time scout, then I'll be ready for that speed of yours," Kin said, diaapearing. Mercury detransformed, and was able to drag sam up to the hospital wing and get out of there before the nurse had a chance to see her leg.  
  
----------------------------  
  
In the Negaforce...  
Kin growled as Tavia and his master, along with all the servent youma laughed.  
  
"The Mercury scout gave you a BLACK EYE," laughed Tavia.  
  
"It's not my fault, she had these amazing powers of speed now, and-" Kin was cut off.  
  
"Speed! But she wasn't supposed to develop that for another two years! Darn it, Pluto thought ahead. Now all the scouts have stronger powers! Stronger-," Lord Jinuy stopped.  
  
"Kin, did she seem tired after using her speed," he said, his voice sounding brighter.  
  
"um, well, yeah. Why?"  
  
Lord Jinuy laughed.  
  
"Fool! Those powers are too much for the scout to handle. If we tire her by making her use too much of her speed, and then leave and attack right after, she will be entirely defenseless!"  
  
"Should I go attack her now," asked Kin.   
  
"No no, the time will come," Lord Jinuy said an evil smile coming to his face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami tiredly finished the rest of her classes for that day and looked around for a place to rest. She couldn't go to the library, it was being re-modeled. Unlike in Tokyo, where her house had been empty and silent for most of the day. Not that she was happy being lonely, but she did sometimes miss the peaceful silence.  
  
The most obvious choice, her room, would not be that comfortable because Tamera had the room across the hall and she was going through a boy band phase. All she could think or talk about were male singers, and the music was constantle blaring, annoying the whole area. She looked at her watch. 5:30. Tamera's happy hour.  
  
She looked around. The courtyard wasn't too full, but it was too noisy, especially if she wanted to work on some calculations on her mini-computer.  
  
In the back of the school, there was no one. But there were no benches. Just cement and a few patches of grass here and there with big trees planted in them. Trees.  
  
She smiled, and climbed up one of the trees. It was perfect, it had a place for her to sit comfortably, and best of all, it was silent.  
  
She leaned back and rested for about 20 minutes, before pulling out her computer to finish her calculations.   
  
"Hey, Ami!" Duo called nearly an hour later.  
  
She looked down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nearly seven! No one saw you eat! Quatre says your gonna die of starvation if not anything else!"  
  
Ami sighed. Quatre was like a big brother, following her around.   
  
He was acting rather strange, but he was a kind boy and she supposed that he was always first to be concerened.  
  
She put away her computer and jumped down landing in a crouched position.   
  
"What time did you say it was?"  
  
"Like, ten to seven," Duo answered.  
  
Ami shrugged.   
  
"I'll have breakfast tomorrow instead of skiping it, I'm tired," she said, slouching away.  
  
"But I brought you a sandwich!"  
  
She stopped. He held it out for her. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Thankyou Duo. I'll see you tommorow," she said, walking away. He fell into step with her.  
  
"Hey Ami. I hear you got knocked down a few stairs by demon Relena," he commented.  
  
"It wasn't her fault, she was being controled, she's better now," Ami said.  
  
"Oh. I also here a girl with raven black hair appeared out of nowhere and got that evil thing out of her. And then she threw you a watch and poof, dissapeared again," he said.  
  
"Talking to Heero, I see," Ami told him, taking the last bite of her sandwich.  
  
"yup, ya know, Relena's been acting normal after that. Flirtatious. But normal," he said.  
  
"Good, well,Bye Duo."  
  
"C-ya."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope I answered all your questions in this chapter.  
  
Also, a new poll.  
  
Should I move the rating up because of the violence, or keep it the same?  
  
Rating go's to PG-13.  
  
Rating stays the same despite violence.  
  
  
  
- 


	17. Finding the Jewel

Half of you said I should raise the rating, and the other half said I should keep it. I'm gonna keep the rating for now and keep the fighting to PG.   
  
oldestof3: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kaiya: Thankyou for helping me out, I know I'm a wierd and paranoid author. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Tomayo: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thanks for reviewing!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 16  
---------------------  
  
In the morning Ami rolled out of bed. The alarm clock was blaring in her ear. She reached over to turn it off once, twice, three times. Her hand kept missing. Finally she got frustrated and knocked it off the dresser.  
  
The room got silent. She nodded as if in approval and started getting dressed. She grabbed her books and was about to exit the room when her communicater went off.  
  
She sat down on her bed and turned on her communicater, unhooking it momentarilly from her wrist. A friendly face popped up on the screen.  
  
"HI AMES!"  
  
"Usagi! It's been a while! How are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, off in a strange demension all alone. How terrible is it?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
"Actually, it's not that bad. Not including all the youma attacks and fighting, it's kinds nice," she said, trailing off into thought.   
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Yeah, some of the people here are really nice. They're- interesting," Ami said, finally deciding on a word.  
  
"Your soundng a little giddy Ami. I wonder what causes you to sound that way," Usagi said mysteriously.  
  
Ami frowned.  
  
"Giddy?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, or maybe, it sounds like your in L-O-V-E! I know, because I know what it feels like," Usagi said.  
  
"You sound like Minako, Usagi," Ami said suddenly exasperated.  
  
"No, No," Usagi said, and continued to talk about the subject for another 5 minutes. For some reason, Ami got really frustrated.  
  
"I have a busy schedule here and in Tokyo and don't have time for a subject such as love, I'm late for class," Ami said quickly, turning the communicater off and putting it on her wrist. She quickly exited the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Tokyo (haven't done that in a while).....  
  
Usagi shrugged. What was up with her?   
  
It was after school, there was a time difference, and Ami wasn't even in Japan in the other demension.  
  
Usagi picked up her bag and left for the temple.  
  
"Wait for me Usagi," said a voice. Luna.   
  
As she left through the front foor, her mom gave her a funny look. She knew she was suspicious. It wouldn't be long now. Once the war hit, all of Tokyo would probably know their secret.  
  
At the mizuno househould....  
  
Ami's mother threw open another drawer. Her daughter was missing. She had been at a medical conference for two months. When she came back, she hadn't been able to see her daughter in between her work schedule. She had figured they just hadn't crossed paths, until a neighbor had come to her a couple of days later and told her that she hadn't seen any activity in the home for months, meaning Ami had never been there.   
Her answering machine had been brocken while she was gone.  
  
She looked around. The room was trashed. Things littered the floor as she had been searching for a clue to where her daughter had been for the afternoon.  
  
She picked up the phone to call the police, not knowing someone was watching. It would do no good for Ami to go missing in the papers.  
  
Pluto appeared behind her. Miss Mizuno started to turn, and felt a pain in her neck. Pluto shook her head as she hit the floor. Picking her up, she layed her down on Ami's bed.   
  
Under these special circumstances, Pluto was entitled to use her magic. She swung her rod over Miss. Mizuno's body. Miss Mizuno would be aslepe for 5 days. 5 days was all Pluto needed.Ami would be back from the other demension, and the war will have started.   
  
She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, yes. miss.Mizuno is extremely over whelmed with work. She'll be taking a week off. Thankyou."  
  
The phone rang after she set it down.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is Secretary of Juuban school. Is Ami Mizuno back from her foreign exchange yet," said a proffesional tone.  
  
"Is the school out for break?"  
  
"Yes, they should be back in two weeks, after christmas."  
  
"Oh, well, her foreign exchange program ends then, so yes, she will."  
  
"thankyou, goodbye."  
  
Pluto smiled at her genius.   
  
Ami's mom at a conference, Ami at foreign exchange program. She was glad she had thought this through.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Ami's Pov.  
  
My time was running out. I wandered the halls like a ghost, not going to classes for the next couple of days. I realized I had only 5 days left to find the Jewel.  
  
I went through my list on my computer. The search wasn't narrowed down much. There were still too many students to be checked.  
  
I flung the back door open and sat down outside of the school, on a bench.. At least no teacher would see me this way. The classrooms were on the other end of the school, the auditorium was where I was. I only vaguely realized that it was December. December 15.  
  
Would I be able to celebrate Christmas with her friends and family?  
  
If I didn't find the jewel before the enemy did, I would never be able to save Tokyo.   
  
I knew some tears brimmed my eyes and I dared not let them fall as I leaned back. I was weak. They had trusted me with the fate of the world and I had managed to let them down.   
  
I felt something soft and and wet hit my cheek. A snow flake? The first snow anyone had seen this season. I knew everyone had been waiting ages for it to snow. The snow started to come down in flurries. Not really counting as snow, because it wouldn't stick to the ground unless the snow came down harder. Still...it was snow just the same.  
  
I put my arms around my shoulders. I hadn't even remembered a coat. I was really out of whack today.  
  
I heard the bell from inside go off. School had ended for the day. Everyone left to their rooms, and I saw a few poke their heads out the window to see the snow.  
  
I wished I could be like them. Carefree. Nothing to worry about but Mid-terms. Something fell on my shoulders. Something heavy and warm.   
  
I turned around. Heero ,Trowa, Quatre, and Duo stood behind me.  
  
My coat.   
  
"You left your room unlocked. Don't be so careless," Heero said gruffly.   
  
"Thankyou," I said, ignoring his unhappy tone.  
  
"Let's go inside Miss Ami, it's cold," Quatre said. I stood up.   
  
"Alright, thankyou for coing out here." I started to move past them.  
  
"Why have you been so wierd the last couple of days, Ami?" Duo grinned nervously when I turned to face him and answer his question.   
  
"What do you mean," I asked.  
  
"You've skiped all your classes, hung out all alone and have been typing on that computer every time I saw you. You hardly spoke two words to me in the past week," Duo continued, trying to make his point.  
  
"It's cold. I'm sure you're all freezing and Wufei doesn't look like he's going to hold his toungue for another second," I responded, and walked inside.  
  
They all walked in after me, I could hear there foot steps.  
  
"Ami, come on. Oh, Miss told me to remind you that our midterms are next week and you haven't been in class. She says you have to study hard," he said.  
  
"The midterms 5 days before Christmas?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I won't be here," I said quickly, shuffling away.  
  
"What do you mean," this time it was Heero who spoke. We were alone now, in the cafeteria.   
  
"I'm from a different demension. This isn't my world. Besides, there will be a war in my world. I have to go fight," I said, reasoning more with myself than anyone else.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I have to go."  
----------------------  
  
Narrater-  
  
For the next few days, there were a few attacks, but no one could find the jewel. The last day Ami was to be in the demension, Trowa was attacked.  
  
She transformed and ran outside, where it was happening. There was much snow on the ground, and Trowa lay in the snow. He struggled to get on his feet. Tavia was in front of him. She placed her hand in front of his forehead.  
  
A light appeared.   
  
Something small and diamond shaped came out of his forehead.   
  
"The JEWEL," Tavia screeched, reaching over to grab it.   
  
She let out a scream and let go.   
  
"So cold....... it hurts," she said, grabbing the palm of her hand.  
  
She couldn't touch it. She picked up a smal case and started to but the ice colered jewel in it.   
  
Trowa started to have trouble breathing. No one had told Ami that would happen once it was removed.   
  
She kicked Tavia's hand. Using her speed she grabbed Trowa and ran before she could react. Then she put the crystal inside Trowa's foreheda.  
  
"Afcourse. I understand the message now. 'You are the jewel carrier'," Trowa said before blacking out.   
  
Tavia looked angry.  
  
"Hand him over!"  
  
"No."  
  
Tavia lunged at her.  
  
Mercury was alone right now.   
  
"Mercury Ice Daggar," she said. A large Dagger of ice formed in her hand. She swung at Tavia as if she had always known how and hit her in the shoulder. Tavia let out a scream.   
  
So that was her new attack...  
  
Mercury followed up with a kick to her face.  
  
Tavia staggered back.  
  
She looked in a rage as she started firing blast after blast at her. Ami dodged them quickly with her speed, and Tavia looked surprised.   
  
"You fool! You wil die!"  
  
Mercury realized that tavia was pretty fast as well as she circled around her, trying to catch her off guard. She continued firing attacks at Mercury.  
  
Mercury decided on a long shot as she ran.  
  
"Mercury Ice Dagger!"  
  
The dagger appeared. She found she could fire several of them. With her speed, she knew Tavia had no chance.  
  
Tavia hit the floor. She reacted different than Ami thought she would. She started to laugh, and a little blood leaked from her mouth.  
  
"I can't believe- you actually...beat me," she said. She went limp and her body dissapeared.  
  
Mercury shook her head. She grabbed Trowa and dragged him inside. Wufei and Heero were there in a second, followed by Quatre and Duo.  
  
Trowa woke up.  
  
"Congratulations Trowa. You have the Jewel," Mercury said. they were in the library, now deserted because everyone was finishing there finals in class so they could go home for christmas break.   
  
"I couldn't breathe when she removed it," he said, dusting himself off and sitting down in a chair.   
  
Mercury nodded.   
  
"I figured as much. I have to leave tomorrow and I have to figure out a way to get the jewel out of you without hurting you," she said.  
  
"Why can't you take Trowa with you and have Pluto get it," Duo said.  
  
"To my demension? We're going to be attacked there."  
  
"Yeah? Then take all of us as moral support for Trowa," Duo continued.  
  
"But you could get hurt," she protested.  
  
"We've been in plenty of attacks," Heero and Wufei said at once. Quatre nodded.  
  
Mercury sighed.  
  
She clicked on her tiara and automatically felt her legs give out from underneath her.   
  
"Ami, are you Ok," Quatre asked.  
  
She held her head for a second.   
  
"Fine," she said, getting up and slumping over to a chair as well.  
  
She had over done it with the speed and the new attack.  
  
Pluto appeared.   
  
"I agree with your theory Ami. if we can all put our heads together we can get the jewel out without harming Trowa. Be ready to leave tomorrow. And I warn you, a day after you arrive, Tokyo will be a mess. It is up to you to evacuate Tokyo so the enemy doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope I didn't confuse anyone! Please review! 


	18. Lost In The Time Gates

Roll_Iris: Yup, senshi meet pilots. Thanks for the review!  
  
PrincessYueSerenity: You loved it! :blushes: Thanks for the review!  
  
minimerc: Don't worry, there will be more in this chapter. Thanks for the review. Quatre will  
hopefully have more lines in this chapter.  
  
Mistress of Ice: Thanks! I'll try to make this one extra long for you.  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow fox: Thanks!   
--------------  
Chapter 17  
_________________  
  
"Going to a new demension, going to a new demension, going to a new demension. Going  
to a new- " Duo was cut off when Wufei clipped him in the back of the head.   
  
"Shutup idiot! Now, you told the school we were leaving early for christmas, and that Ami  
was done with her foreign exchange, right?" Wufei told him, hoping that Duo could have at  
least remembered that much.   
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Don't be in such a bad mood Wu-man, I mean-" Duo started.   
  
Wufei pulled out his Katana.  
  
Duo shut up.  
  
"Miss Ami, where did Pluto say to meet her," Quatre asked, moving his nap sack from  
one shoulder to another.  
  
"She said to meet her at the park 1 mile from the school so no one would see," Ami  
answered and continued walking, putting the second strap of her backpack on her  
shoulder. She had a few clothes from this demension she was bringing with her.  
  
The snow blew in their direction, causing them to stop walking for a minute until the  
wind passed. The finally reached the park. Pluto appeared in her sailor foku.  
  
She opened a portal.   
  
"I'll explain everything once your in. Get in it's cold!"  
  
A few chuckled and walked through the portal. The g-boys stopped in shock once  
they stepped through the portal.  
  
They were in a place with a big mist and could hardly see anything.   
  
"Normally, you wouldn't have to use the time gate to travel to the sailor moon  
demension, Gundam Pilots. But you are already in it, once you stepped through the portal.  
The sailor Moon demension is in the 2000's. You are thousands of years ahead, so you  
have to use the time gate to reach Ami's time. Now, I warn you, you must hold hands  
and Ami will focus on Tokyo of the 21'st century. If anyone of you let's go of each others  
hand, you will be lost in time forever and may never be found, understand," Pluto said.  
  
She left the g-boys looking shocked.  
  
"This isn't possible," said Duo, peaking inside the big doors.  
  
"It is, ask Ami. The enemy might even try to seperate you like they did with the scouts  
last time they traveled. he scouts eneded up in baran wastelands with terrible monsters.  
DO NOT LET GO of each others hands." Pluto proceeded to open the doors, everyone  
stood back. Realizing they did not want to hold each others hands, the boys all ran  
to grab Ami's.   
  
Heero ended up on Ami's right hand side, and Quatre on her left. Unfortunatly, the  
person on the left had another free hand, which linked with Trowa's. Wufei looked  
extremely unhappy but held hands with Duo and then the other with Trowa.  
  
Pluto nodded in approval.  
  
"Hold on tight," she said. They all walked foreward untill they stepped on the edge.  
The couldn't even hear anything from the wind blowing against them. Ami concentrated  
on Tokyo. The wind got ruff. Something struck her back. The enemy was trying to  
seperate them, as Pluto had warned.  
  
Before any of them knew what was happening, something rushed past them. Duo's  
hand let go of Wufei's. Wufei reached down to grab him, and rreached to far and slipped  
from Trowa's grasp.   
  
"No, Ami, Wufei and Duo have been seperated.  
  
Ami tried to remain calm and think of what to do. Sh eonly faintly heard what Trowa  
said, but knew what had happened.   
  
She heard Trowa yell and saw something hit into him. Trowa's hand slipped from  
Quatre's. She knew what they had wanted. To seperate Trowa from everyone else.  
A stronger gust of wind hit them and they were all seperated.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami grabbed her head and struggled to stand. She looked around. Heero lay next  
to her, starting to wake up  
  
"We lost everyone." Heero kept his monotone.  
  
Ami nodded.   
  
She raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Water covered her and she appeared in her foku.   
  
"Why are you transforming," Heero asked groggily.  
  
"Because I might have to fight youma while we search for the others," Ami said. As if on  
que, A disguisting creature came in front of them.  
  
"Finally, some humans to devour! I have waited so long," it said with a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo stood up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"That really hurt," he said, looking around. Wufei was already standing. He looked tense.  
  
Quatre was just waking up.  
  
"Are you guys Ok," he said grogilly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Idiot! You got us lost in time!" Wufei bellowed  
  
Duo shrunk away.  
  
"It wasn't entirely my fault," he said meekly.   
  
"Um- maybe you guys shouldn't argue and try to concentrate on finding our way  
back to the others," Quatre started.  
  
Wufei looked like he wanted to kill Duo. They walked and argued.  
  
They were in some sort of polluted wasteland.  
  
They took another step foreward and were in a grassy plain.  
  
"This place is wierd," Duo commented.  
  
"Like switching from one demension to the next. Amazing," Quatre said as they  
walked.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa got up. He was alone. He walked around. Someone appeared behind him. He  
spun around. He recognized this man from somewhere. Oh yeah, Kin, one of Ami's  
enemies.  
  
He backed away. Kin smiled and raised his hand, as if to attack, but he was struck  
with something from behind. He gasped and fell to the floor. Pluto walked over to  
Trowa, garnet rod in hand.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Fine," he answered.  
  
"Good, now, let's try to find everyone," she said, starting to walk away.   
  
"How did you no where to find me," he asked.  
  
"I didn't, I took a chance," she said giving him a myserious smile and walking away.  
  
He quickly followed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mercury sighed, and felt exhausted. She had just destroyed the 10th monster.   
  
They kept walking and walked into a mid-evil looking place.   
  
"Strange," Heero said.   
  
"Um..., yeah. Do me a favor and walk really fast," she said. He frowned, but did as he was told. A  
knight jumped in front of Mercury.  
  
It was in an armer, and picked up it's sword.  
  
Mercury shook her head, and drew back her arm. She slugged him in the cheek, the one  
place un-covered. Then she kicked him to the floor, and continued.   
  
"Well, hurry up and walk, I want to get out of this time," she said, walking past him.  
  
They entered a place that was pitch black. Mercury imagined this was what it would be  
like to be blind. to see complete darkness. Only the worst would lurk around this place.  
  
"Ami, I can't see," Heero said. Mercury opeend up her visor. She could now at least pick  
up readings if something came at them.  
  
"Grab on to my hand, so we don't get seperated."  
  
Heero felt hesitant. He was supposed to be the one in charge. Then again, if he couldn't  
see where he was going, he was helpless.  
  
"Can you see," he asked.   
  
"No, my visor can just pick up anything that comes at us so we can dodge."  
  
Still somewhat unsure of why he was hesitant, he grabbed her hand and they continued  
through the dark.   
  
Mercury's computer suddenly picked up something and she moved aside and something  
sharp whized by her head.  
  
"What happened," asked Heero.  
  
"Something sharp just whizzed past my head," Mercury said.  
  
Her computer picked up something headed more towards Heero's direction, and she  
moved them to the side. Then a bunch of readings came on her computer. It was  
overwhelmed with everything it was picking up.   
  
"Duck!"  
  
Her and Heero jumped down to the floor. Her computer stopped. They stayed down  
for another minute.  
  
"Whatever is attcaking us, can see us," she told him.  
  
Something larger came at them, and Mercury and Heero started to run. Standing still  
would only get them killed.   
  
Something sharp hit her leg and she let out a scream.  
  
"Ami, are you Ok," asked Heero. There hands were spereated.  
  
"My leg," Heero heard her say.  
  
"Where are you," he asked, straining to see, but knowing it was impossible. Mercury used  
her computer, and located Heero on it. Following her readings, she dragged herself over  
to where he was.   
  
"I'm right next to you now," she said. Heero bent down and managed to grab a hold of her  
arm.   
  
He pulled her up.   
  
"Can you walk," he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. Heero supported her as they walked. Her computer was still giving off  
readings.   
  
"Ok- whatever is attacking us, we can't stick around to greet it. I'l ignore my leg for a minute and use my speed to get us out of here, alright?"  
  
Heero nodded, but realizing she couldn't see that, he responded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She stood on her own and grabbed a firm hold of his arm, and started to run. And her speed increased. She decided to test her speed to her limits and tried to go faster. She ran and ran untill light hit her eyes.   
  
And they were wet.  
  
They had run from that demension and had passed into an area with water falls, and most importantly- light.  
  
They looked around. The cut on mercury's leg started to close up until it was completely healed.  
  
"The water- it has healing powers," she said in awe.  
  
Heero nodded.   
  
He looked over at her.  
  
What was it about her?  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Wufei walked on, and Duo looked pale. Several creatures lived in the  
several demensions they had passed through. Only one had attacked, and Wufei had  
taken care of that with his katana. The rest were just ugly.  
  
They passed into a water fall scene.  
  
Duo saw a glint of blue and it wasn't water.  
  
"Ami! Mercury! Whatever! Your the prettiest thing I've seen in this whole time gate,"  
he said, throwing himself down and hugging her legs.   
  
"Have you no shame," Wufei bellowed at him.   
  
"Please everyone, from your constant screaming I am developing a headache," Quatre  
started.  
  
From another direction, they saw two figures approaching. It was Trowa and Pluto.  
  
"Oh good, you found Trowa, thankyou Pluto. Do you know how to get us out of here?"  
  
"Yes Mercury, but you will have to continue through the time gate like originally planned."  
  
Pluto waved her garnet rod. They were at the doors of the agte of time again. They linked  
hands this time in different order because the original didn't work, and stepped off the edge.   
Ami concentrated on Tokyo, and because the enemy wasn't interfering, she felt herself step  
on solid ground. In the temple. She detransformed, and stood at the edge of the steps. She  
could here some talking from the top.   
  
It was snowy in Tokyo, but not as bad as it was in the g-boys demension. It wasn't snowing  
right now.  
  
The g-boys looked around.   
  
"It's so-normal," Duo commented.  
  
"What did you expect,' Ami asked.  
  
She looked behind her, and the g-boys saw she looked extremely happy. Her eyes flashed in excitement.  
  
"I still can't believe this is it," Duo said.  
  
"Come on, let's go up, this place is practically a second home to me" she said. She started up  
the long stairs, which were suddenly no problem for her.   
  
The g-boys shuffelled behind her, and Ami quickened her pace as soon as she heard her  
name being called.  
  
She reached the top in a flash and the g-boys, still in the middle of the stairs, heard a door  
slide open.  
  
They heard a bunch of voices scream her name.  
  
-------------  
  
Ami pov.  
  
I hugged each of them in turn. I had missed them terribly. War in Tokyo or not, despite  
the small comfort I had felt in the other demension, this was my true home. They asked  
me 100's of questions a minute. even Rini, Hotaru, Haruka, Darian, and Michiru were there.  
  
The g-boys made it to the top and I managed to escape from the questions and introduce  
them.  
  
"Girls, this is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo. Don't worry, they know our secret.  
Trowa has the jewel in him," I said.   
  
Usagi spoke first.   
  
"I'm Usagi, this is Minako, Rei, Makato, Hotaru, Darian, Rini, Michiru and Haruka. They are  
the other scouts."  
  
Everyone talked and got to know each other for about another half hour.   
  
"So, tomorrow, we'll start to figure out a way to get the jewel safely out of trowa and we'll  
train. Lord Jinuy has promice he will be attacking the day after, Jewel or no jewel. Do these  
guys have a place to stay? There is plenty of room at the temple," Rei said.  
  
"Thanks Rei, that would be great. Anyways, I have to get going, Pluto said my mom should  
be waking up any minute now. I have to face the music- or make up the first thing that  
comes to mind," Ami said with a smile, picking up her bag.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you tommorow Ami. Michiru, we should take Hotaru and get going,"   
Haruka said.  
  
"Want a ride, Mako, Mina," Asked Michiru.  
  
"Thanks," they answered.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, leats go Rini, mom will worry," Usagi said, "Darian, can I have a ride  
please?"  
  
"Sure, want a ride Ami," Darian asked.  
  
"That would be great, thanks."  
  
Rei looked around at the boys. A nervous pause.  
  
"Be nice," Ami warned the boys as she walked down the steps after Usagi, Rini,  
and Darian.  
  
"Alright, um- I have 3 rooms extra. One of you will get your own, and the others will  
share," Rei said.  
  
Automatically, their goofy sides came out and the all ran to the rooms. Duo was   
about to enter the room, but Wufie caught him , and Heero ran ahead.  
  
Then Wufei and Trowa shared a room and Duo and Quatre shared another.   
  
Rei scratched her head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami opened up the door to her house using her key. Her mom was just waking up.  
  
"AMI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
  
"I stayed at the temple with Rei while you were at your conference, Mom," Ami said.   
  
"But-I have been back two weeks and haven't seen you!"  
  
"Well, the first week, I continued to stay at Rei's because I didn't know you were back.  
Then I found out you were back, and I came home. you've been asleep for about 5 days  
Mom. A doctor came here and said it was because you had too much stress and he  
predicted you would wake up today. Your work gave you the week off," Ami explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you," Ami asked, hoping she didn't.  
  
"No I only remember walking into your room," she looked around," and messing it up.  
Sorry honey, I'll clean it up."  
  
"No, go have something to eat. I'll clean it up," Ami said, ushering her mom out of her  
room. She quickly set to work at cleaning up her room.  
-----------------------------  
  
The next day she headed over to the temple, and her mom left to work.  
  
She really had missed her bed- and even had missed the long walks she took  
to the temple. It was cold- she quickened her pace. A car pulled up next to her.  
  
"Hey Ami, want a ride, it's cold and it's a long walk," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Haruka. Sure, thanks," she said, hopping in the back next to Hotaru, who  
seemed to have grown rather talkitive.  
  
"What was the other demension like," Michiru asked from the front, a soft smile  
adorning her face.  
  
"It was odd. It was somewhat like ours though, it was thousands of years ahead of us-  
and there was nothing magical. They had just ended the eve wars. Actually, the 5 boys  
who came back with me fought in them," Ami commented.  
  
"I heard from Pluto they have colonies in space," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes, they did," Ami said.  
  
"In the war? They're our age. i didn't know they were allowed to do that," Haruka said.  
  
"Well, they're the gundam pilots. Except after the war, they destroyed their gundams.  
They attended the school I went to," Ami explained.  
  
"Do they carry guns," it was Haruka again, defensive as always.  
  
"Yes, and one of them carries a sword. Don't get suspicious Haruka. Try to befriend  
them, things aren't always as they seem," Ami reasoned.   
  
They pulled up in front of the temple.  
  
"Well, you may be right about that Ami," Haruka said, as they got out of the car and  
started up the steps.  
  
Once they got up there- they stopped in surprise. Everyone was already there. Usagi  
and Rini were arguing. Darian stood by nervously, with one hand on his head. Rei and  
Wufei were having a loud discussion about weak woman, in which Wufei had stated that  
he had only met one that wasn't weak so far and she had to prove to him she wasn't weak  
so they had started a fist fight. Duo was flirting with Mina. She was flirting back and they  
were not trying to hide it or make it unobvious at all. Trowa and Setsuna seemed to be  
having a friendly disscusion, while Mako was feeding Quatre some of her home made  
cookies and he was complimenting her on her cookies and blushing. Worst of all they  
were all in the same room.  
  
Heero had been silently leaning against the wall. When he saw Ami standing in the  
doorway looking shocked, he approached. His voice was in a monotone.  
  
"They won't listen, shut them up," he told the 4.  
  
Haruka put two fingers on the side of her mouth and whistled loudly. They ignored her.  
Using her speed, although she could still be seen because she wasn't transformed, Ami  
zipped through room. She gave each Serena and Rini half of the cookie they were arguing  
over, she seperated Rei and Wufei , she held Duo's braid and pulled him away, telling him  
to stop flirting and concentrate.  
  
"OWW! Ami! My braid!"  
  
The room grew silent. Ami nodded her head in approval, thinking to herself that she had  
learned how to control her powers much better, and wasn't even tired after using them  
in normal form.  
  
"Not to be a party pooper, but I think the reason the gundam pilots are here is because  
of Trowa, can we please concentrate on that issue," ami said, nodding towards Trowa and  
Setsuna.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Um....How do the enemy get the jewel out of people," asked Usagi.  
  
"they just place their hands over their forehead, and if it's there it comes out," Ami  
explained.   
  
"Yes, like this," said a voice familiar to the g-boys, Setsuna, and Ami. They spun around.  
  
Kin was in front of Trowa with his hand over his forehead, and a jewel appeared. The other  
scouts had never seen it before, and stared.  
  
"I should have dealt with you earlier," Setsuna said. Kin reached to grab it, and made  
the same mistake as Tavia. He let out a scream. He picked up a small case.   
  
"No wonder Lord Jinuy suggested I use this," he said, starting to put the case around  
the jewel.   
  
"No," usagi said. She ran to put the Jewel back in Trowa's forehead. She backed away.   
  
"I...can't..touch it," she said. Kin threw Usagi aside.   
  
"Out of the way princess, your next!"  
  
Ami beat him to it and shoved the jewel in Trowa again.   
  
Heero ran over and grabbed Trowa frm Ami, who kicked Kin in the face. Everyone came  
and stood by Ami. Kin was clearly outnumbered.   
  
"Till next time, I will be prepared," he said, dissapearing.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute.  
  
"Are you alright Trowa, Ami, Usagi," Quatre said.  
  
Ami smiled, always the first to voice concern.  
  
"Ami," Rini said, voicing everyone's thoughts," how come you can touch the jewel?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What did you think? Please Review!. 


	19. Trying to Remember

Auroura: I hope your comfusion will end once you've read this chapter!  
  
minimerc: Don't we all have issues :) Everything will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kaiya: I was especially proud of how fast I updated last chapter :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady-Tomoyo: Thanks for the review, and you were close in your theory!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thanks for the review!  
  
baby-bunnygurl: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mistress of ice: Thanks, and I hopefully corrected all the typos I made in the last chapter before MOST of the readers read it :)  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 18  
--------------------------  
  
"I- I don't know," Ami answered.  
  
They all turned to look at Pluto.   
  
"I can't reveal any secrets to you. Please try to piece what you have found out together," she answered looking away.  
  
Ami wanted to ask her more, but knew that it wouldn't be fair to put Setsuna under pressure when she would only get punished for telling them.  
  
Everyone started to voice their opinions at the same time, and it got loud again.  
  
Usagi was silent.  
  
Rei looked over at her.  
  
"Why are you so quiet, Odango," she asked.  
  
Everyone turned to Usagi.  
  
"When I touched the jewel, it was freezing. It hurt to touch it. Maybe Ami can touch it because her powers are ice?"  
  
"Maybe, because she did touch it when she killed Tavia, and I had originally thought Tavia couldn't touch it because she was evil. But I know Usagi isn't evil, so that must be it," Trowa commented.  
  
"Setsuna, I remember you told me that first time we spoke in the cafteria that the enemy was searching for a jewel to destroy, but it wasn't meant for destruction, was it," Ami said, meaning it as more of a statement than a question.  
  
Setsuna frowned.  
  
"How are you sure," she asked her in a surprised tone.  
  
"It wouldn't be as strong as the silver crystal afcourse, but second strongest. Possibly made incase of an emergency, as a backup I presume. The perfect tool for the enemy, because they wouldn't have to go through the trouble with stealing the silver crystal, and with their added power, this world wouldn't have a chance." Everyone blinked at Ami.  
  
Setsuna looked taken back.  
  
"But you can't tell me if I'm right or wrong, untill I've completely figured it out," Ami continued.  
  
"How about we go train," Rei said giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"But why wouldit be in another demension when it was actually bussiness of our demension"? As soon as I figure that out, i'll have the answer," Ami finished with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some training, outside the temple, it's not snowing, right," Minako said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's not snowing, but it's icy," Haruka said, walking past them and standing at the doorway, "and that's the best way to train."  
  
She continued to walk and they heard a shout and a flash of light. Haruka had transformed.  
  
Everyone muttered a responce in agreement and followed. The g-boys were left standing with Ami, who had also started to walk out.  
  
She paused at the doorway.  
  
"You guys can train too. Incase you have to defend yourselves while your here. Wufei, Haruka's tough. She has a space sword as well, and if you ask her not to use any powers, you to can train with your swords. As for the rest of you, you can just work on basic combat skills, even though I'm pretty sure you don't really need it,"' she said, running after her friends. They saw a flash of light in the distance.  
  
"Let's go," Duo said, pulling on Heero and Quatre's arms and ushering for the other to.  
  
"It's freezing out there," Trowa said.  
  
"Dude, they're training in mini skirts," he said, jumping away.  
  
Wufei shook his head and Heero rolled his eyes. Quatre's face turned slightly red and Trowa stood by silently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mercury was trying to figure out the answer to the hypothesis she had created all the while she was training.  
  
She whispered her newest attack and a small glint of blue light came to her finger tips. It looked strange to her.  
  
She slowed down her attack and watched the crystal dagger form slowly. When it was only about two inches formed, she stopped. It looked a little like the jewel. She examined it closely, taking in every detail, even how the sun reflected off the ice.   
  
She threw the little bit of what was there of the dagger on the ground. It shattered on impact.  
  
Why did she feel so empty? She had originally thought that it was because she was in a strange demension, without her friends and family. Now she was back and the feeling of emptiness was still overwhelming.   
  
She tested her speed to it's limits, zipping around her friends as they attacked. After a few minutes, she was extremely tired. She detransformed, and felt even more tired. Since they were in the back of the shrine, and Grandpa and Chad were out, it was safe to do so. She found a rail and sat down. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes.   
  
A few minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Ami of Mercury walked through the hallways in a rush.  
  
"Mars, Venus, and Jupiter have fallen. We are next princess. We have to get out of here! The other princesses are already on the moon. We should go help the final defense!" Her maid was practically begging.   
  
"If you're afraid, then go. The ship is being loaded now. Go to the moon," she ordered.  
  
"Princess, I can't leave you," the maid said.  
  
"ENEMY INVASION! SECTOR 1 OF THE PALACE IS DOWN! EVACUATE!" The speakers blared.  
  
"Ami!" Her maid had called in desperation. Ami made it to her room. She threw open the door. Running toward the bookshelf, she pushed it over and pressed a code on the wall behind it. It opened up an she sprinted through. She ushered for the maid to follow.   
  
The book shelf closed behind them. They were in a torch litten room. She ran over to the center. In a small glass container was an icy blue jewel. Her henshin stick was connected to it.  
  
She picked it up and removed the jewel, pocketing her wand.   
  
"I've been charging this for over a year now. It took ages to scientifically figure out how to create a jewel with this much power. It will save the moon."  
  
Her maid cryed out and pointed at the darkened corner of the room. Her head shot up. A man in an armer stepped foreward.  
  
Ami remained calm.  
  
"General Trowa of Pluto. I see the enemy has gotten to you," she commented.  
  
2 other figures stepped out from behind him.   
  
"Oh, not just you. Luitenant Wufei of Mars. Quatre of Jupiter, I see you were all corrupted as well," she commented.  
  
"Yes, now drop the jewel," Trowa said stepping foreward.  
  
Ami got ready to fight, when she heard a voice from behind her.   
  
"Well, no need to worry princess. Not all of us were yet corrupted," said a familiar voice.   
  
"The mysterious General of Mercruy stood behind her. He always seemed to put her on edge, with his rather chilling looks and monotone.  
  
"Yes, and me, Luitenant Duo of Venus," said a valiant voice. Duo had clearly been working on his introductions. Ami rolled her eyes.   
  
"Come on now guys. Your not really evil. Just ignore whatever hold the enemy has on you and come with us to the moon," Duo said, walking foreward.   
  
"Back away, or I will slice off your head," Wufei said coldly, drawing his sword.  
  
"Alright, well then I will just have to kick your butt," Duo said again in the same brave voice.  
  
He drew his sword, and the side of the sharp sword cut his finger.  
  
"Owww!" He grabbed his finger and stepped back.  
  
Ami placed her face in her hand. Great.   
  
Heero stepped foreward, but it was clear he was outnumbered and Ami's powers were drained from the jewel untill the next day.  
  
There was a battle in that small room.  
  
Wufei charged at him and Heero began to fight. It seemd like they were tied untill Trowa interfeered. They both attacked Hereo at once and he was engadged in battle with them while Quatre approached her. She backed up, putting her maid behind her and grabbing Duo and putting him in fornt of her.  
  
"Fight him, stop whining!" She whispered harshly. He stopped and drew his sword.   
  
"Stop Quatre, I don't REALLY want to kick your butt, I was just joking," he said with a laugh, backing up.  
  
Quatre attacked with the sword, and they were all fighting.   
  
She looked on shocked, not wanting to leave the 5 to kill each other, but also feeling she should protect the jewel.   
  
She looked around frantically. Heero hit the ground, but not with out taking Wufei with him. Trowa looked surprised, but since he was being controlled, he just shrugged and ran towards Ami to get the jewel.  
  
She dodged to the side and pushed her maid towards the door.  
  
"Get out of here! Escape on the ship to the moon!"   
  
The maid looked reluctant, but hoping Ami wouldn't die, and not willing to leave her children alone and not get them on the ship, she left.  
  
Trowa ran at her again. Ami kept looking back at Heero's body as she ran from him. She felt a strange feeling, which she couldn't describe, and it wasn't just sorrow for the loss of a life protecting her. Tears stung at her eyes. Duo and Quatre finnally stopped, after Duo had taken a lucky hit to the left of Quatre's head.   
  
Quatre also fell to the floor, and the sound of his armor smacking the ground echoed through the small room. Duo jumped in front of Trowa.   
  
"Stop Trowa, we don't need any more of us getting hurt," Duo said giving a nervous chuckle.  
  
Trowa charged at him, Duo put up his sword in hopes of defending himself, but was too late, and Duo, like the rest of his friends, fel limp.  
  
Trowa looked downcast for a moment and his eyes flashed, then they turned back to red.  
  
He swung his sword at her and Ami frantically scampered away.  
  
She ran to the other side of the room, and looked around for an escape. Heero's bloodied sword lay on the ground next to him. She grabbed it and swung at Trowa, surprising him and hitting him in the chest. He screamed in surprise.  
  
"It's a time of war, were you foolish enough to believe those of the inner court didn't learn the art of swordsman ship," she said, swinging at him again. He attacked her with full force.  
  
They fought for a bit, before their swords met in front of them, and both struggled to keep hold. Ami's hold on the glass slipped and it fell to the floor, shattering. The jewel did not break, but flew up in between them.  
  
"No," Ami shouted, knowing what would happen now that the jewel was out of it's container and not in her control.   
  
She dropped her sword, and lurched down, grabbing for the jewel. Trowa took the opportunity and slashed at her viciously. She screamed, and fell to the floor. Trowa ran to grab the jewel, but as he neared it, a bunch of light exploded from it. He backed up, and when it died down, the jewel let out a bunch of ice shards on it's own. Trowa ignored it and reached out to grab it. He screamed as soon as it touched his hand. He let go. There was practically a hole in his hand. The jewel rose from it's still position. It flew strait into Trowa. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was the last to fall.  
  
The room shook. There bodies dissapeared.   
  
Queen Beryl stepped into the room. She laughed.   
  
"I have lost the jewel I was after and my generals. Oh well, guess I'll round up the generals of earth. As for the other generals, I'm not exactly sure where they are. A mistake, I presume."  
  
Ami had escaped from the room, not wanting to listen to anything else Beryl had to say. The Mercury palace fell that day, and Ami traveled to the moon to help the others in the inner court.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"A mistake! It was a mistake!" Ami opened up her eyes and startled everyone. They all turned to look at the scout who appeared insane.   
  
"What are you talking about Ami," Usagi asked as she detransformed, tired. Everyone detransformed as well, ready for a break.  
  
The followed Usagi to stand in front of Ami. She jumped up in a rush.   
  
"It was a mistake, you weren't even supposed to be in that demension! My jewel was supposed to save the Moon Kingdom and it wasn't supposed to be in Trowa at all," she said, pointing at the Gundam Pilots. A few raised their eye brows in confusion.   
  
"Your jewel? What are you talking about Ami," Rei asked.  
  
"It's mine. I created it in the moon kingdom. It's not evil, it was meant to save the kingdom as a back up so the Queen wouldn't have to use her crystal. Then they were evil and..." Ami's voice slowly faded as she realized that everyone but Setsuna looked extremely confused.  
  
She proceeded to explain everything to them.  
  
Everyone nodded understanding a little better.  
  
"Now that you know Ami, I can be honest. You have to now figure out a way to get the jewel out of Trowa," Setsuna said. Everyone started giving suggestions how.  
  
"Right, I'll just tell the jewel that it's master commands it to leave Trowa's body and it will," Ami joked, ushering towards Trowa.  
  
Trowa stopped in place and a light started to come from his forehead. The jewel came out and he was thrown back. Setsuna crouched next to him and helped him up.  
  
The jewel floated above Ami for a second before coming down to eye level with her. She reached out and grabbed it. 


	20. The Battle Begins

Mistress of Ice: Guess I forgot about the Ami/? in the summary. I'll fix it later. Anyways, thanks for the review.  
  
Lady-Tomoyo: Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I enjoy excentric reviews!  
  
minimerc: Well, the world is very ironic. I'm sorry, I solemly sware I will never make Quatre evil again. Thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thankyou, I hope this chapter pleases you!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for reviewing!   
-----------------  
  
Chapter 19  
----------------------  
  
Ami reached out and grabbed the jewel.   
  
Her hand felt cold for a second, before she saw a light shine through her hand.  
  
The jewel stopped glowing and it rested still in her hand. She examined it closely.   
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
Trowa dusted himself off.  
  
She turned to look at him.   
  
"No trouble breathing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well....I guess I have to take you home now," Setsuna said slowly.  
  
"Home, but we've hardly just arrived, and-" a crash was heard. Some screams sounded. The new started playing several attack scenes.   
  
"It's as if Tokyo is under atack. Where are the sailor scouts!"  
  
The scouts all transformed.  
  
"They're attacking early," Mercury said. She placed the jewel in front of her henshin stick and it absorbed it. It was safe, for now.  
  
"We have to go fight, Gundam Pilots, I don't have time to take you home now. I'm going to the west side of the city," Pluto said, running off.  
  
"Alright, Jupiter, Saturn, follow Pluto, and take Trowa and Quatre to the west side with you. Mercury, Neptune, Heero, go to the North. Mini Moon, Darian, and I will go East. Mars and Uranus, Venus, you stay south, and take Wufei and Duo. Please everyone try to get along while this goes on until Pluto can take you home or, if worst gets to worst, the city is evacuated.  
Mercury, you have your work cut out for you, I also need you to get into the newstation and get control of their computers. A public anouncement should go out so people know what's happening. Do that first," Moon said, taking control.  
  
A smile came to Mars' face as she watched her take action. Everyone nodded and ran off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mercury, Neptune, and the Heero ran down the street. They were safe for now.   
  
Mercury turned to stare at the big gate in front of the news station.  
  
The guard at the front looked stern.  
  
Heero approached him.   
  
"Can you open the gate?"  
  
"I can't let you in without a VIP pass," he answered, not even looking at him.  
  
"We need to get in here, it is an emergency," he said.  
  
"Like I care ab-," he stopped as Mercury stepped forward.  
  
"We need to get in to the premisis as quickly as possible. Show us the way to the broadcasting room," she said. He looked nervous and looked around.  
  
"Are we being attacked? Oh, Neptune is here too? Right away, come in," he said, swinging open the gate. Mercury nodded at him and they walked through. He quickly led the way.  
  
The guard led them to the main control room. He sat sown and started to type.  
  
"No! All the programing is set, I need a password to get in here," he said.  
  
"I'll fix it," Heero said.  
  
He sat down and started typing.  
  
But 5 minutes later, Heero realized it wasn't working.  
  
"I can't do it, nothings working," he said, his voice clearly showing his frustration for once.  
  
"Don't you have someone who can get into this," Neptune asked.  
  
"Only my manager has the password, and he's off at a meeting," the guard replied.  
  
"Move," Mercury said, ushering for Heero to get up.  
  
He looked surprised, but got up.  
  
She sat down and started typing furiously. Everyone leaned over her shoulder and watched closely. A minute later, she gave trimphant smile and stood up.  
  
"Good Job Mercury," Neptune said.  
  
"I cleared the schedule, just put the camera on us for a second and we'll give our message and leave," she said, leaving with everyone following.  
The guard cleared the room quickly, and they put the camera on Mercury, and Neptune.  
  
"Breaking news, we have the sailor scouts here to give us a very important message," a reporter said. The camera turned on.  
  
"An attack is starting on Tokyo, and we need the cities co-operation. Please, everybody, stay in your homes. Consider it a lockdown. If worst gets to worst, we will evacuate, but for now, stay in your homes and don't leave," Neptune said.  
  
"There are underground shelters built last year and hopefully, before a complete evacuation, we can have you go down there. For now, If you are not at home, go home. Everyone in the city should be in their homes in one hour," she paused. "Go."  
  
They walked away from the camera and left the station. Automatically, people started filing out.  
  
Neptune, Mercury, and Heero made sure everyone was out of the building.  
  
Suddenly, the city errupted in fighting.  
  
They managed to stay split up and deal with youma as they came around. Still, the true enemy wasn't showing his face.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mercury and Neptune ran down the street, when a group of 50 youma stood in their path.  
  
They sighed.  
  
"Step back," she told Heero to step back.  
  
The youma all charged at them. Heero stood nervously, unable to pinpoint them in the battle, and wondering is he should help..  
  
Neptune kicked a youma away, just as two grabbed her arms. She struggled to get free. Using them almost as balance,m she fliped backwards, losing their grip and knocking them down.  
  
She raised her arms and took out about 10 with her old attacks, now twice as strong.  
  
Mercury zipped through the youma, attacking them & mostly unseen. One of them caught her though, and she struggled to get free.   
  
"Mercury ice dagger," she said, stabing the one who had her around the neck, then the one who had latche don to her arm afterwards.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she yelled, taking out 5.  
  
More charged at them. These wre egood with combat. She managed to kick ne away in the stomach, and knock it into two more.  
  
Neptune punched a youma hard in the stomach, something she had learned from Uranus, and hit the ground with out a fight.   
  
They both stood next to each other and summoned their strongest attacks. They let them loose at once, the attacks merging together to create one last, powerful blast. It took out the last 20.  
  
As soon as they had finished dealing with them, someone appeared in front of them.   
  
"Kin," Mercury said, stepping back.  
  
"I forgot to mention to you how angry my master was that you took care of Tavia. Just kidding, she was loud anyways," he said, starting to laugh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jupiter, Quatre, Pluto and Saturn stood in the park. Quatre and Trowa were instructed to stay back, and they had fought.   
  
Quatre had experienced many battles, but none quite like this. Trowa had been watching the battle intently and silently for quite some time.  
  
"Whats wrong," Quatre asked him.  
  
He didn't recieve an answer.  
  
Saturn was about to get hit, and Jupiter shoved her out of the way and took the hit. When Youma were going to finish off Jupiter, Pluto had taken care of them. This was not a normal war, where people were paid for silence and everyone was a traitor. This was a war fought with honor.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mars, Uranus, Venus, Duo, and Wufei were at the local mall. Those at the mall hadn't seen the news, and after fighting several youma, they had to get the people out.   
  
The first example of how Venus and Mars' powers worked together.  
  
Mars had felt something evil approaching. She had spun around only to be hit in the back of the head. She had jumped up. Kin had stood behind the group.   
  
Mars had started to fire an attack, when Venus stopped her.   
  
"There is something good in him," she said.   
  
Mars sighed, "are you sure"?  
  
"Positive."  
  
Mars shrugged. Using her newest power upgrade, she waved her hand towards Kin. A bright light engulfed him and he screamed.   
  
When it dissapeared, h sank to his knees.  
  
"What have you done to me," he said angrily.  
  
His features changed and he said, "I'm free, finally!"  
  
Then he returned to angry.   
  
"Do you think it's going to take a little more than that to free him of the evil," Uranus whispered.   
  
Kin let out a scream of rage and dissapeared.  
  
Wufei and Duo looked on, shocked.  
  
Mars continued to yell at the people.  
  
"Everyone out! Do you want to DIE?"  
  
A baby started to cry.  
  
"Maybe you should tone it down a bit Mars, your bloody appearance already scares everyone enough," Venus said gently behind her. Mars looked frustrated, but put on a fake smile and crouched down next to a little girl, not knowing her false smile looked just a little vicious and strained.  
  
"Little girl, stay with us for a second and we'll help you find your mommy, don't wander awa-" Mars was interupted as the girl burst into tears, making Duo burst into laughter. Wufei clipped him on the back of the head.   
  
An anime style sweat drop appeared in Mars' head. She slowly stood up, and had grabbed the little girls hand and put it in Venus's.  
  
"Find her mom," she said angrilly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Moon, Mini moon, and Tuxedo mask, walked through the deserted down town, making sure no one was around.  
  
More youma got in their way.  
  
"Moon crisis," Sailor moon cried, firing one of her newest attacks. This was one of the attacks givin to her so she could fight along side with her friends and wasn't only responsible for destroying teh youam in the end. Mini Moon hugged Tuzedo Mask's leg, starting to get tired. He picked her up and mentioned to Moon that if Mini Moon and Saturn got too tired, he would send them underground with their families whenever that happened.   
===================================================================  
Kin stopped laughing and his eyes started to water, then he started to act angry.  
]  
"What's wrong with him," heero whispered to Mercury.  
  
"I don't know," she said, pulling out her mini-computer.  
  
He started to take large breaths.  
  
"I'm terrible! i shouldn't live!" He anounced.  
  
"What are you do-", Neptune was interruptes as Kin aimed one of his most powerful attacks on himself.  
  
His body fell to the floor limp and dissapeared.   
  
They all grew silent for a few minutes.   
  
Heero wondered suddenly if Mercury would suvive the battle. He knew now what he was feeling. What would happen to Ami?   
  
But could it have been something more than liking Ami? Could it be love? Such a word never sounded from Heero's thoughts.  
  
He was the perfect soldier. Trained killer. Feelings were for the weak. He couldn't be weak.  
  
He would just keep it all bottled up inside him for now.   
  
====================================================================  
  
  
Sorry the chapters not too long, the next will be longer, and I won't come up with a blank of what to write again* As always, pease review! 


	21. Starting to Get Complicated

Kaiya: Thankyou, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox: Ok, Ok! Thanks for your enthusiasm, and as always, your review!  
  
Lady-Tomoyo: Yes, I know the thing with Kin was wierd! Anyways, I look forward to your reviews!  
  
Dr.Cricket: Thankyou. I just read through the review I submitted for your story discussing typos, and I made typos in the review! ~GracefulAngel1854 bonks herself in the head~ Well anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over 100 reviews! ::GracefulAngel1854 starts to dance around the room:: Thankyou! ::sniffs:: I'd like to thank all the little people I stepped on along the way, and...  
Ok, enough! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 20  
------------------------  
  
"Kin was apsolutly insane. What happened," Neptune asked, sounding shocked.   
  
"One second, I have a slight theory of what happened," Mercury said, opening up her communicater.  
  
"Mars, you and Venus didn't by chance use your powers, did you," she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask," Heero heard Mars say softly.  
  
"Kin was truly good Mercury! My powers told me so, so I told Mars to rid him of his evil," Venus shouted through the communicater loudly, and Mercury saw Mars shove Venus's head away.  
  
"Venus, back away," Mars said.  
  
"Actually, Kin was acting crazy and then he killed himself," Mercury said,  
  
"Oh.........................Ooops," 2 voices said together.  
  
She sighed.   
  
"Listen, everyone meet me at the underground shelter. Some people are trying to get out of their houses. We have to suggest the underground shelters. At least then police will keep them in," she said.  
  
Mars nodded.   
  
"We'll meet you there, I'll call the other groups," she said, turning her communicater off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12 o'clock midnight-  
  
Miss Mizuno sat at the edge of the steps of her apartment sobing.  
  
She had recieved phonecalls from the Grandpa Hino, the Tskino's, the Aino's, & Miss. Kino. All the same problem. Their daughters were missing.  
  
Worst of all, the sailor scouts had taken protecting the town to a new level. All of the citizens were to move to the underground shelters.   
  
There was a knock on the front doors of the apartment, and people started opening their doors and leaving. A police man forced her out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the outside of the shelters, Mercury and Heero had arrived first, Neptune having run off to help the police get some trouble makers out of their homes and into the shelter peacefully.  
  
"When everyone arrives, I need you and the other pilots to go into the shelters," she said. He walked up right next to her.  
  
"We can help," Heero answered.  
  
"It's more of a help if you guys just stay down there safe until Pluto can take you home," she answered.  
  
"No, you could get hurt," he said. She looked taken aback.   
  
"Heero, I never said I wouldn't get hurt, this isn't the first time things like this have happened. You've been in war, you know it's my duty, no one else can defend themselves. I'm sorry I got you guys involved in the first place," she said.  
  
"Don't be, I'm not," he answered.   
  
"Huh?" She turned to look at him, and felt his lips meet hers. It was a quick kiss. However, Mercury still felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. She turned away quickly.  
  
Everyone else arrived, and people started going into the shelter. The scouts spoke with the Gundam pilots for a bit, but both Mercury and Heero were silent.  
  
"Whats wrong with you Merc, your red as a tomato," Jupiter commented. Mercury forced her blush to dissapear.  
  
"Alright Gundam pilots, go down to the shelter, I'll be back for you," Pluto said. All objected.  
  
Duo begged.   
  
"Please, please, please!"  
  
A police officer saw them. He tipped his hat towards the scouts, then turned to the gundam Pilots.   
  
"Lets go boys."  
  
Sailor Moon came up with a detransformed Rini and Hotaru.  
  
"It's too much for them, they have to go down there," she whispered to Mercury. Mercury nodded. Hotaru, now at age 11, gave Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune hugs. She followed the crowd down to the basement.  
  
Rini hugged Sailor Moon, than Tuxedo mask, whispering for them to be careful or else she wouldn't be born. She followed Hotaru.  
  
The Gundam pilots looked at each other and looked at the scouts. They finally followed the cop.. Heero was still resistant. He stood at the doorway and stared at her. She shook her head. His gaze was un-nerving.   
  
"Sorry, but it's for the best," she said, and gave him a hard push down the steps. He stumbled only a step, looking shocked, before turning away and nodding. The police officer moved him forwards and closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about Mercury," Venus asked.  
  
"Nothing," Mercury said, and walked away from the shelter.  
  
----------  
  
Inside the shelter...  
  
There were so many people in the shelter, people struggled to find family.  
  
Rini and Hotaru stood with the Gundam pilots.   
  
"Auntie Irene, Uncle Ken," Rini shouted happily, running to hug the pair. She looked next to them.  
  
"Sammy!"  
  
They all embraced for a minute, and Hotaru found her father and hugged him.  
  
Sammy's eyes were red.  
  
"Where's Usagi," he asked.  
  
"I saw her and the other girls down here somewhere. There are so many people down here," RIni lied.  
  
"Thank heavens their safe. The parents of the other 4 girls have also been tearing their hair out looking for them. I'm sure it was the same with Mr. Tomoe."(I'm having Hotaru as sailor saturn living with her father. I'm not sure exactly how old she should be or whatever but I like it that way. Does Mr. Tomoe know Hotaru's identiy? Anyone who knows, please tell me in the review)  
  
"Why didn't you call out to them," Mr. tskino asked.   
  
"I did- but- they were looking for Molly and Melvin," Rini lied.   
  
"Oh, alright, I just hope I can find my Usagi before morning down here," Mrs. Tskino said.   
  
The Gundam pilots watched Rini lie to her Aunt, Cousin, and Uncle, or as Ami had explained it, her future grandparents and Uncle.  
  
"So, Ami looked pretty red when we arrived. Care to explain," Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"Hn."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sailor Scouts? Where are you? I've been waiting to fight you for quite some time," boomed a voice.  
  
All the senshi looked up.   
  
"The fighting before, that was just a warm up. Now, the real battle begins," said the voice again, and a man with about 500 youma behind him floated down to the floor.   
  
Next to him stood 10 fighters, not youma.   
  
"As you can see, I not only have lots of Youma, I have 10 elite fighters that could have destroyed Yuikie, Tavia, Sukie, and Kin with just a snap of their fingers. I have been saving them for this battle." He pointed at them and his finger moved across the scouts untill it stopped on Mercury.  
  
"Where is the jewel, Mercury," he asked.  
  
Everyone tensed.  
  
"I destroyed it," she lied.  
  
"FOOL!" he screamed, sending a large lightning bolt at her. Mercury easily dodged, and stared at him.  
  
The Black haired, silver eyed man looked at her scritinizingly. She had her visor open over her eyes. A short girl. A short girl who had somehow managed to evade his traps and destroy some of his most powerful fighters. He smiled.  
  
"No no, you didn't destroy it. You are too smart to do that. It is your most powerful weapon. Well, next to the silver crystal anyways. And it has one advantage the silver crystal does not. The silver crystal feeds on it's user, and this less powerful jewel doesn't. It was the perfect weapon only because of it's unique design," he stopped smiling.  
  
"My family has carried this grudge a long time, for one reason alone Mercury," he stopped.  
  
"Beryl was my mother."  
  
Everyone's mouths popped oppen for a few seconds.   
  
"She knew what happened that day on the planet Mercury. If her plan to capture the moon kingdom failed, why not let her one and only son finish what she started? And I intend to do that, starting with Earth."   
  
"Attack." He said simply.   
  
The youma all charged at once, while Lord Jinuy, and his ten elite fighters, stood by to watch. 


	22. The Final Battle

Mistress of Ice: Thankyou for your review, and thankyou for telling me about the typos I made. Step back, step back. I can be a real dummy sometimes* I really don't mind people pointing this stuff out, and I always miss-spell things or miss punctuation marks. I'm not really sure how you spell Usagi's last name. I've seen it spelled two different ways. Please anyone who bothered to read this and knows the exact way to spell Usagi's last name, show me in the review.  
  
minimerc: That's alright, thankyou, and thanks for your review!   
  
Roll_Iris: Yes, I guess that doesn't happen. Thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Well, I'm putting the story line as Hotaru being reborn. Lets just say it's been two years and she has continued to grow rapidly untill she is at the age of 13, like in sailor stars, and her father is left in tha dark. Thankyou for your help and your review!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks for the review!  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru: Thankyou for your help and for your review!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A message to anyone who hasn't seen Sailor moon episodes, and has the patience to read the summary's online-  
  
I found a website with summary's of all the sailor Moon Episodes, and they are very accurate. I read the whole sailor stars series in one day. If you haven't seen a series, and don't want to be left in the dark, go to this site-  
  
  
  
I loved the sailor starts series, and alot of questions I had about it were answered.  
----------------  
Chapter 21  
_____________________________  
  
"Maybe if you manage to survive the youma I will honor you with fighting my warriors. For now I think I will watch."  
  
Mercury couldn't understand. Why would he let her be left alone with the jewel. She could destroy all of his youma with it.   
  
'Wait,' she thought, trying to remember the dream she had.   
  
'I can't control it,' she realized, 'I never had time to learn, and he knows.'  
  
The youma all suddenly came at her, and she was knocked ot the floor and cut, snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
She jumped up, and silently formed her ice dagger, slashing at youma as they approached.   
  
Some of them just used energy attacks which whizzed by her nad her friends, while she met up with a few youma like the ones she had beat, with arrows, daggers, swords and some who threw lightning and fire.   
  
Bassically, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask felt it a massacre on their behalf. They could hardly defend themselves, as there were too many youma to look out for each other, or themselves. The enemy had known how to get to them. Their method of teamwork had been cut off, and the enemy had planned it that way.   
  
However, Mercury did know that to create all these youma the youma had to be as weak as the youma were the day they had fought mistress 9 and had kept the youma contained within the college limits.  
  
The youma did a lot more damage because they carried weapons, but they would be easy to destroy. If only she had a chance to use some of her wider spread powers, but a couple of seconds of not slashing vigorously at the youma meant certain death.   
  
She screamed as and arrow hit her side. But she was unable to persue the youma shooting the arrows, she was too concerned with the ones on the ground carrying swords and throwing fire and lightning.  
  
She couldn't see her friends to see if they were ok, all she could do was pray as she fought. This was not her kind of battle. There was no time to strategize.   
  
Several attacks hit her at once, and she sank to her knees, trying to use her speed to get out of the way of the sword coming down at her. She only managed to escape so it would hit her upper leg. HSe let out a scream as it made contact.  
  
  
Franticly, she made her dagger extend and she slashed the youma away. She felt the air around her grow hotter. Oh great.  
  
She quickly tryed to get out of that spot but realized it was in vain when the whole area got hot. Fire was spread around the whole fighting area. Now it would burn her to leave the small square they were fighting in. Mercury knew her friends didn't have the speed she had. Right now, it was up to her. SHe braced herself and ran, her speed making her seem like a blur and cried out as she broke through the fire outlining the edges. She stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Abandoning your friends Mercury. How pitiful," Lord Jinuy said with a sneer.  
  
"Not quite," she answered.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion," she spun around and did one of her older attacks. She fired it at the group. The fire was put out and the youma who were made of and throwing fire were gone. She could just barely spot her friends in the huge crowd. One more.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she screamed, forming a harp. This time, she concentrated more of her energy than ussual into the harp and when she let out the wave of water, she was abke to take out a quarter of the youma. Lord Jinuy looked up suddenly interested.  
  
Her friends used this to there advantage and started firing their attacks.  
  
"Mars Raging Fire," sailor Mars said, spreading out her palms forward, using her newest attack.  
  
"Jupiter thunder and lightning strike!" Lightning started crackling around Jupiters body untill she released it outwards.  
  
"Venus heart wave(sorry it's so dumb)," A large heart shaped ball of energy formed in venus's hand. She moved her hands outwards, and it expanded with her, untill she realeased it. It took out the last of the youma.  
  
Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Tuxedo mask all ran to each other and stood in a line backed away from the 10 warriors and their lord.  
  
"I am impressed," he said with a low chuckle.  
  
They all backed away.  
  
"Well, at least you managed to destroy THOSE youma. Now you can face my fighters. Mercury, I suppose by now you've realized that you don't know how to use the jewel. It's quite simple, really. You need someone who is truly good but has the blood of man on his or her hands to help you bring out the jewels power. Only then can you use it alone. The only people I know of like that have been returned to their own demension."  
  
They all quickly grouped up.  
  
"Mercury," someone whispered.  
  
Mercury turned to look at Sailor Moon.  
  
"I figure that our only chance to survive here is to get you to see if you can get one of the pilots help and see if you can work the jewel. I can't risk anything happening to Mini Moon, and Saturn is too weak from the last battles to fight. She's only 13, and I know if she gets out here she'll use her deadliest attack. Were gonna try to pull this off with out sacrifice, when I say so, run to the shelter, and we'll stall them," Sailor Moon said. Mercury nodded.  
  
"Hey, ugly warriers. Yeah, I'm talkin to you idiots up there. Why don't you come down her and fight, we all really wanna see how GREAT you are, Jupiter said right under to where Lord Jinuyt floated. his warriors looked angry. Sailor moon nodded to Mercury. As soon as the group ran to stand behind Jupiter, Mercury used her speed to zip to the entrance of the shelter and run down the stairs. She had to be quick.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She got down the stairs, and started looking around franticly. There were so many people down there. It got a little bit quieter as people stopped talking to look at her.   
  
She ran around, searching for the G-boys. People continued to speak now, and she heard people murmering ,"Sailor Mercury."  
  
She spotted a ridiculously loud group.  
  
'That has to be them.'  
  
She got closer and realized it was. Her mother and Usagi's family were next to them as well. She didn't want to get everyone involved, but had to hurry.  
  
"Heero," she called, approaching him. The Gundam Pilots all turned.  
  
"A- Sailor Mercury, what are you doing down here?," Duo asked.  
  
Heero turned and his mouth popped open. Mercury was an even bigger mess than she had been that day they had helped her after she had gone into the empty office and had been ambushed.  
  
Her uniform was covered in blood, and she was burnt and cut all over. She had deep wounds in her stomach, arms and les, and a gash on her forehead. She looked worn out and frustrated.  
  
"I need your help. I can't control the jewel. You have to help me bring out the jewel's power," she said.  
  
"But how," Heero asked.  
  
She pulled out the jewel. It glowed dully.   
  
"Place your hands over it, one of you, and concentrate," she said. Heero stepped forewards right away, and did as he was told.   
  
"Ok, um- concentrate on focusing your energy on the jewel," she instructed.  
  
"Mercury, i don't have any," he said, looking at her.   
  
"You do, it's hidden inside you. You were after all alive in the Silver Milenium. Now, concentrate," she snapped. He did so, and the jewel glowed a little bit brighter. She placed her hands over it as well, and a beam of light exploded from it.   
  
Heero slowly removed his hands, and it continued to glow in Mercury's.   
  
She seemed transfixed by the light it gave off.  
  
A small smile came to her face.  
  
"Thanks, I have to go. Take it easy you just gave up some of your energy," she said rushing off.  
  
The gundam pilots frowned, as Heero sat down, suddenly extremely tired.  
  
"Well, that was strange. Then again.." Duo started.  
  
Everyone standing in the group smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Mercury raced back up the steps and outside. She ran right into her group. Her friends had done unfortunatly done poorly. Moon, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, & Mars were unconsious. Uranus, neptune, and Pluto weren't unconsious, but were down on the floor. Their eyes were open. They weren't unconsious, but hadn't the strength to get up. Worst of all, the warriors hardly had a scratch on them.  
  
"There you are Mercury. Did your guilt get to you," taunted Lord Jinuy.  
  
"Nothing got to me, because I wasn't running away," she answered. The jewel flew from her hand and went into the stone on her Tiara.   
  
"Ahh, you've powered the jewel. That Jewel is so cute and nifty, it goes practiaclly anywhere," lord Jinuy said with a smirk.  
  
Mercury stepped back. All 10 warriors floated down to the floor in front of Mercury. Uranus, still consious on the floor, screamed, "No! Mercury Run!"  
  
Mercury looked toward where Uranua lay.   
  
"A question, if you will. Call it a last request," she told Lord Jinuy.  
  
"What."  
  
"Well, once you've destroyed The sailor scouts, what do you plan to do? Just kill everyone on Earth?"  
  
"Yes, that's sounds fine to me," he answered with a smile.  
  
"hmmm," Mercury continued to talk and Lord Jinuy started getting frustrated as she spoke.  
  
"Your stalling!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Gundam Pilots, who couldn't just sit around in the shelter worried, snuck out of the door.   
  
His warriors flew at Mercury, and using her speed she avoided them. All 10 floated in a circle around her. They raised their arms, and fired energy form their palms. It all hit Mercury head on, and she sank down to her knees, but she concentrated, and her Tiars exploded with power from the jewel, knocking all the warriors back and stopping the attack.  
  
"Well well well, that Jewel is quite the weapon. I'm slightly impressed," Lord Jinuy commented.  
  
Mercury jumped to her feet and looked around. Lord Jinuy's warriors seemed to have spotted what she had seen.   
  
The Gundam Pilots were hiding in a tree. Duo and Wufei were arguing, and Quatre was telling them to be quiet. They seemed to notice that it had gotten quiet and stopped.   
  
"Kill them," Lord Jinuy said. One of his warriors started firing at the tree.   
  
"NO!" Mercury ran to stop the one warrior, a fuscia haired girl with cold black eyes and no smile on her face.  
  
She jumped on her and knocke dthe wrarior to the flor. they started fighting for a few minutes, until Mercury was knocked away by the warrior. Luckilly, it was just the time the Gundam Pilots needed to escape from the tree and run somewhere else, unseen but watching.   
  
Mercury jumped up, and faced the warriors. They all snickered.   
  
All of the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask she found standing behind her.  
  
"Were not down yet, Jinuy. Earth will never fall to you," Moon yelled.   
  
"Tell you what, if you beat my ten warriors, I will simple leave," Jinuy said.  
  
"no more of your cheap tricks, your going down today," Venus yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I can't have that happen," Lord Jinuy said. He snapped his fingers, and Mercury rose up into the air.   
  
"I cam e here for one thing and that was the jewel," he said, jumping into a poratl and taking Mercury with him.   
  
"No!," yelled Heero. He jumped through the portal just as it dissapeared.  
  
"Mercury," called Jupiter.  
  
The other Gundam pilots ran out from behind the bushes and stood behind the sailors, facing the warriors.  
  
----------------  
  
Mercury fell through the portal onto hard ground, and Heero fell in after her. Lord Jinuy floated above them.   
  
"No more games Mercury. Give me the jewel and I will spare him. You know you are in no condition to fight me, and even if you were at your full strength and using the jewel, you woudln't be able to defeat my power," he said with a laugh. Mercury stood back, pushing Heero behind her.   
  
"Just leave this worl be, Jinuy. Just because your mother was an evil witch doesn't mean you have to follow in her footsteps," she said.  
  
"Cut the crappe, I'm tired of this. Hand over the jewel," he said.   
  
Mercury sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll just come get it," he said jumping at her and attacking her. He started firing blast after blast at her. She screamed as they made contact, but made an effort to keep them away from Heero. Heero couldn't stand it any more.   
  
Jinuy fired his final, deadliest attack. Mercury couldn't dodge this one. She closed her eyes and waited. And waited.   
  
She cracked open an eye. Heero stood in front of her, breathing hard and having taken the hit himself. He hit the floor.   
  
"No! Heero," she said getting down next to him. He wasn't moving. She felt around for a pulse, and couldn't find it.   
  
She quietly dropped his hand and looked down. At tghe moment, his limp hand hitting the floor was the loudest sound. Tears came to her eyes. Lord Jinuy errupted in laughter. She scowled and stood up.  
  
"You were right about one thing Jinuy. I am at the moment, too weak to control the jewel and use it to it's full potential. I'm sorry I ever created the jewel in the silver millenium. My weapon of defense has created a nightmare. I should have done this in the beggining," she said.   
  
She placed her hand over her tiars, and her jewel appeared.   
  
"Ahh, so I see your finnally going to hand it over. Good choice Mercury. too bad it didn't save your boy friend over here," Jinuy said with a laugh. She closed her hand over the jewel.   
  
"Now, be a good little girl and hand it over," he answered.  
  
She raised her hand in the air, and Jinuy approached to take the jewel, but as soon as he got close enough, she threw it on the floor. Lord jinuy's eyes widened as he dived for the jewel. He missed. It exploded on the ground in thousands of tiny pieces.   
  
"NOOO!" Lord Jinuy screamed.  
  
"You've ruined everything you little Witch! I am going to make sure you don't leave this room alive, even if it costs me my LIFE!"  
  
He started to scream, gathering his power, Mercury sooted away, grabbing Heero's body in an atempt to save it.  
  
Lord Jinuy seemed to explode with power. He smiled at her in an evil sort of way, and the room rippled with energy. A huge power engulfed the room, and behind Mercury, a portal opened up, and she fell back wards through it still holding onto Heero so his body wouldn't be fried.  
  
Lord Jinuy had destroyed himslef, but he hadn't taken Mercury with him. Pluto had saved her. As soon as Lord Jinuy supposedly died. His warriors turned into dust. They were actually parts of him. Thats why they were so powerful.  
  
Her and her friends gathered around Heero, who suddenly opened up his eyes. She jumped back in shock.  
  
The Jewel. When it exploded, it had somehow brought Heero back to life.  
  
Everyone smiled happily. The war was over, and hopefully, so were their problems.   
  
Everyone left to go tell the people in the shelter they could leave.  
  
Heero turned to look at Mercury,a nd this time, Mercury leaned in and kissed him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whats gonna happen next? Wil the g-boys return to their own demension?   
  
Last chapter coming next! Please Review! 


	23. Merry Christmas?

Dr. Cricket: Thankyou, and thankyou for rewiewing my tory. i hope you enjoy this final chapter of Ami's Escapade.  
  
Shadow Fox: Thankyou, and as I said before, this is the final chapter!   
  
Kaiya: Thankyou, and I know I made quite a few typos in the last chapter, thankyou for pointing this out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
minimerc: Thankyou for your review. this is the last chapter, but your review's through this story have been enjoyable*  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22  
_____________  
  
The people ran out of the shelter. Heero stood, his injuries healed since he had died and come back to life, and helped Mercury to her feet.  
  
She gave him a happy smile.  
  
The scouts all returned and Pluto ushered for them to follow her.  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
They met up at the Hikawa shrine. Chad and Grandpa would be another hour, Mars was sure.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute. Pluto was first to detransform and slump onto the ground, Trowa grabbing her arm so she didn't hit the ground hard. Everyone else followed her, and detransformed as well. Mercury knew she would probably collapse, so she sat down on a chair first then detransformed, feeling all her energy leave her and she opened up her eyes a crack.  
Rini and Hotaru ran up the steps of the temple to hug everyone happily.  
  
Blood started to seep through Ami's clothes and she snapped back into reality.  
  
"Rei, where's your first aid kit?"  
  
Rei explained to Wufei where it was, and he went to go get it. When he came back Ami stood up and took it from him.   
  
"Ok, Duo, heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, any cuts, scrapes?"  
  
They shook their heads. Ami nodded. She did what she always did after a battle, youngest to oldest, and then herself.  
  
"Rini, come here," she said, and set to work at raping up Rini's cut arm.   
  
"Wear a sweater, so nobody sees and it'll be gone by tommorow," she instructed  
  
"Hotaru, your next," she said.  
  
Hotaru had a large cut on her leg. Ami quickly tended to it. She looked around the room.   
  
"Serena, your injuries are worse, so we better tend to them in the next room. Follow me, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna. Darian, I'll give you the kit as soon as I'm done with it and you can tend to your injuries, or if you need help, ask."  
  
Everyone followed Ami. An hour later she was done, just as Grandpa Hino arrived with Chad, who brought with him his girl friend he had 'gotten together with in the time of war'.  
  
"Rei," Grandpa Hino said, dropping everything he was holding and rushing over to her.   
  
She gave him a hug, as everyone watched quietly.   
  
"Stop scaring me," he said, tears falling from his eyes," My heart can't handle it anymore. Where were you?"  
  
They departed silently, letting Rei be alone with her family.   
  
---------------------  
"I'm gonna take a guess and say that your parents don't know your identities," Duo said as they walked. Everyone nodded.  
  
Once outside, Setsuna said, "Gundam Pilots, I have to take you home."  
  
"We don't want to leave, we have nothing over there," Duo said.   
  
"Setsuna," started Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Don't make them leave Setsuna," Minako said.  
  
"Yeah, they are our friends," Mako added. Setsuna looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Hn" (you can guess who said that one.) Ami rolled her eyes at Heero.  
  
"Will you put away your mask for a minute," she told him glaring.  
  
"I- don't know. I will have to ask," Sestuna said, walking away through a portal.   
  
"Ask who," Wufei asked Haruka  
  
"If we knew, a lot of things would make sense, but we don't. We know that Setsuna is the guardian of the time gates, and that she is punished if she uses her powers wrong," answered Haruka.  
  
"Punished?," asked Trowa.  
  
"Yes, she was killed the last time, I believe. but i'm not sure if Setsuna can die. None of us are," answered Michiru.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Setsuna re-appeared.  
  
She was smiling.  
  
"Since you 5 were from the silver millenium, and born in the wrong demension, you are allowed to stay here. Trowa, since you were from the planet Pluto, you have the powers of time. You are allowed to stay at the time gates with me," she said.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Go home and collect anything that means something to you," Setsuna instructed, opening the timne gates.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ami walked through the door to her apartment. She was wearing a big sweater and long pants to cover up her injuries, and the only injury showing was her forehead which she had wrapped up, along with a few cuts and bruises on her face, easily explained. She was in extreme pain, but forced a smile on her face as she walked into the living room. Her mother silently embraced her, as tears fell down her face.  
  
"Ami, what happened?"  
  
"I- just got out of the hospital, they wraped up my head because I fell," she asnwered.  
  
"Oh, is it bad," her mother asked, reaching to take the medical wrap off to see.  
  
"Just a scratch," she said, quickly pushing her mothers hand away.  
  
Her mother frowned.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she said, walking to her room.  
  
"Ami," her mom called after her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your different, somehow," her mother told her.  
  
"Different? I'm growing up, that's all," she answered.  
  
"Your growing up too fast," she answered, "your always leaving the house. Your never here, I don't see you" her mother continued.  
  
"Neither are you," Ami answered, walking away.  
  
Ami somehow felt no sympathy, as she closed her room door and fell asleep.  
  
Maybe tommorow she would try again to be nice to her mother. After all, she realized tommorow was Christmas Eve.  
  
The next morning, she woke up, remembering that her and the scouts had an early 7:00 meeting with the Gundam pilots so that their parents wouldn't see that they were missing on Christmas Eve, and spend the day with their families.  
  
She looked over her injuries. About a quarter of them were healed, while the rest had just started. She was so drained from energy it was taking longer than ussual. She put on a red sweater and a pair of jeans. She washed up, and ran a brush through her hair. It fell neatly into place.   
  
She got her coat out of the hall closet, and made sure she had her communicater, computer, and transformation stick, as always. She put her coat on on her way out the door.  
  
The phone rang. She paused to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ami. Look, I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to have dinner with you today like we planned," her mother said through the phone.  
  
"It's Christmans Eve," Ami protested.  
  
"I know Ami, but-," her mother was cut off.  
  
"Where are you," she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"A week long medical conference, look Ami, I'm sorry, but-" Her mother kept speaking, but Ami wasn't listening as the phone slowly slipped from her hand and fell on to the base.  
  
A second later, the phone rang again, but she let it ring.   
  
She headed back towards the door but suddenly felt a little light headed. She sank to her knees, and put her hand on her head. She was still for only a minute before she felt just fine. She shook her head. Just an effect of yesterday's battle. Probably nothing. She walked out the door.  
  
She walked briskly down the street, her injuries making her realize just how far a walk it was. Had her mom been home she would have requested a ride. Normally, she didn't feel it, but now, the walk seemed to be getting farther and farther with every step she took. She slowed down. The wind blew against her, and she hugged her jacket closer to herself.   
  
She took another step, the wind pushing against her and pushing her back. A light snow started to fall, but it grew stronger until the wind was blowing with the snow. (I hate that! You can't even walk!)  
  
She wrapped her scarf tighter around her kneck, and felt her jacket for a hood. There wasn't one.   
  
She forced herself to take another step. And another. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought optomisticly.   
  
The wind blew harshly again, and it felt like a bunch of knives hitting her when the snow hit her face. She pushed her face farther under her scarf. She continued to slowly walk. A throbbing pain grew in her head and hse stopped and stood still. It got so bad she found herself on the floor again. She was still for a few minutes. The snow was mixed with ice as it hit her.  
  
She groaned. Her own element against her.  
  
Slowly getting to her knees, she placed her hands on her knees and looked around. The down town area she had been dragged through many times by Usagi was deserted. Everyone was at home- with their families.  
  
"Ami," someone called. She turned to look next to her. Darian had just driven up next to her, with Usagi and Rini in the car with him.   
  
"Are you alright," Darian called.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, struggling to get up.  
  
Usagi automatically jumped out of her seat, pushing open the car door to help her. She grabbed Ami's arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on, we'll drive you," she said, walking with Ami over to the car.  
  
Once they got in the car, Usagi placed her hands in front of the heat.   
  
"It's freezing! And you've been walking from your house!"  
  
"Yeah," she answered, closing her eyes and leaning back next to Rini, who was buckled up in the seat next to her an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Ami, you should have called me and I would have dropped by and picked you up," Darian said politely.  
  
"Thanks Darian," Ami said apsent mindedly.  
  
"You ok Ami," Rini asked, studying her.  
  
"I'm fine Rini," Ami answered again.   
  
Rini blinked.   
  
"You don't look ok Ami. And you look upset," she said. Ami looked over at her.  
  
Rini had a knowing smile on her face. Rini sure was wise for a girl her age.  
  
"It's nothing," she said, smiling at Rini and looking away.  
  
Rini nodded and turned to look out the window, not believing her. They drove up to the temple and started to get out of the car. Usagi and Rini were freezing, and sped up the steps in a puff of smoke, Usagi having grabbed Darian's arm and taken him with her. Poor guy, Ami knew what that felt like.  
  
Ami slowly emerged from the car.   
  
The same headache returned with a vengeance.   
She closed the car door and managed to take a few steps forward before her knees gave out from underneath her next to the steps of the temple.  
  
Her head was pounding, as she placed a hand on one of the big steps in hopes of boosting herself up so she could walk up the steps.   
  
Her injuries weren't worse then the other scouts, why was she being affected like this?  
  
She started to stand up, when a voice in her head screamed, "I SAID I WASN'T GOING UNLESS I TOOK YOU WITH ME!"  
  
Ami fell backwards onto the cement in surprise, gripping her head in pain. That voice.   
  
"Ami," she heard someone call from the top of the steps. Minako. She ran down the steps to help Ami up.  
  
"You alright Ames? What's wrong," Minako asked, pulling her up. Ami shook her head. She placed her hand on the edge of the steps to keep herself up for a minute, her eyes still closed tight, while Minako held her other arm. The blinding pain went away in a minute, and she opened her eyes to look at Minako.   
  
Minako was pale. She looked very concerned.  
  
"Whats wrong Ami? Are your injuries bothering you? Did you slip?"  
  
Ami looked at her.   
  
"Yeah, it's just my head. Just a headache," she said. Minako gave her a doubtful look.  
  
"Ok, if that's what you say."  
  
"Ames, Mina!"   
  
Ami turned behind her to look at Duo, who was waving to her from the street, with the other pilots and Setsuna in tow. He was really excited.  
  
They started up the steps, Minako hovering over her in concern.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to lie down Ami," Minako asked.  
  
"No Thanks Minako, if nurse Mina attacks again I don't think anyone will survive. Besides, it's just a headache," I said with a sigh. Minako gave me a smile, and continued up the steps a little bit less worried.  
  
We slid open the door to the temple and found everyone already there.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone," Rei greeted. Everyone exchanged their hello's and sat down.  
  
"Now, I have taken care of everything for the gundam pilots. Trowa chose to stay with me in the time gates. And the other 4, will attend your school for the next 6 months , and then the year after that until you all go off to college. They will have a small apartment next to the school, and will work part-time jobs to pay it off, not to mention there is a very friendly neighbor older woman next door who I spoke to and promiced she'd be intruding to give you guys some home cooked meals," Setsuna explained.  
  
Everyone liked the idea, and nodded.  
  
They got off topic and started speaking about christmas.  
  
"I have a great idea! How about we spend the rest of the day with our families and then around 6:00 we get together for a christmas party here? We'll all have a good time and get to know each other better," Rei suggested.  
  
Everyone liked the idea.  
  
"A warning in advance guys. because of the war, I didn't have time to buy ANY gifts. Were all just gonna have to use Christmas hugs as presents. Now, i'll make all the desert and a meal. What are you guys bringing?" Mako's suggestion had everyone speaking.  
  
Everyone vollunteered for different stuff like apetizers. Usagi and Rini wanted to make home-made ornaments for everyone.  
  
They departed, everyone hitching rides.   
  
Minako hitched a ride with Darian and Serena, dragging Ami along saying she wasn't walking.  
  
Once she got home, she layed down on one of her couches, and tryed to fall asleep.  
  
After rolling around a few times, she realized it was in vain. She couldn't get a wink of sleep, and was having trouble understanding why she had heard Lord Jinuy's voice when he as dead.   
  
She finally fell asleep around 4:00 p.m. She woke up at 5:00 though, and realized she hadn't eaten all day. She walked into her kitchen to get something to eat, and only found some bread and meat in the fridge. Her mother neglected to go shopping for food while Ami was missing, then. She started to pull out the toast when her headache returned.  
  
"Your going to die today," A small voice said in her head. She dropped the toast next to her sink, holding her head but luckily still standing.  
  
Maybe Lord Jinuy wasn't dead. How? She had seen him blow himself and his palace up into ashes. Well, she had seen him start to do so. She had been pulled away by Pluto. Just her imagination, and her injuries were helping her to believe what she imagined. Scientifically speaking, if Lord Jinuy was dead, he couldn't talk to her let alone get in her head. Just her being silly. She made a sandwich quickly and ate it on her way out he door. The snow had stopped. She walked briskly to the temple, and it was 5:45 when she arrived.   
  
"Hi Ami, here to help me set up," Rei asked.  
  
"Um- Yeah. Listen Rei, are we positive Lord Jinuy is dead," asked Ami, as they carried a plates of appetizers over to a table.   
  
"Well, Pluto did say after the battle that there really didn't seem to be a way he could survive," Rei commented, eating a chip as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
She turned back to Ami.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason," Ami said as the door slid open and everyone arrived.  
  
Everyone was in high spirits as they ate cookies, had dinner, and had some of Mako's wonderful desert.   
  
"Alright, anyone gonna help me clean up," Rei said standing.  
  
Everyone stood up and took something off the table. Ami was last, and she got what was left, the plate that was once filled with chips. She emerged from the kitchen and crossed through the room with the fire to the sitting room, the first having finished putting away what she had. There was a wet cloth in her hand, and she proceeded to wipe the table.   
  
Something red dripped onto the table. She frowned, and wiped it, and she nearly turned away when it dripped gain, right in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she slowly backed away, not taking her eyes off the table. A figure dropped down to the floor, and stood facing her.  
  
Lord Jinuy.  
  
"I said I was taking you with me," he said, taking a deep breath. He was bleeding everywhere, and looked like he was going to die any minute.  
  
"I saved some of my energy just for you," he said, pointing at her, energy forming on his finger. She could feel it from whee she was standing. It was powerful.   
  
Meanwhile, Setsuna, in the kitchen, looked up, suddenly aware of something.  
  
"Ami," she called, her voice sounding worried. Everyone looked over at her questioningly.  
  
There was a scream. Everyone dropped what they were holding, the items smashing or rolling away on impact. They ran to the door, and crossed through the room with the fire, till they were in front of the sliding door of the sitting room.  
  
They slid open the door, and were shocked when Ami fell backwards through the door being caught by Heero who was in front.  
  
Everyone gasped. Lord Jinuy stood laughing, which sounded hoarse considering he was already dieing.  
  
"It's over!"  
  
Jinuy laughed again.   
  
"I said I would take her with me!"   
  
Haruka crouched next to Ami.  
  
"She's breathing," she said.  
  
"What," Lord Jinuy said, no longer looking pleased. He stumbled over to them.  
  
"I'll cut her throat! I don't care how she dies!"   
  
Heero grabbed Ami and backed away from the mad man, glaring at him.  
  
"Pluto deadly scream!"  
  
Lord Jinuy's eyes widened as he turned to dust right in front of them.  
  
Pluto had transformed un-noticed.   
  
Everyone crowded around Heero, who had set Ami down gently, his eyes a little wide and looking shocked.  
  
Usagi burst into tears. Haruka felt for a pulse. She paused.   
  
"She has a pulse, but it's faint," she said, looking at the group.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
An hour later....  
  
Ami cracked open an eye.  
  
She was on Rei's bed. She heard quiet conversation from the next room. Was lord jinuy dead? She sat up, but felt a pain in her stomach. Ignoring it out of curiousity, she climbed out of the bed and struggled over to the next room.   
  
Everyone sat in the next room, looking stiff and angry. No one was speking anymore.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys," she asked.   
  
Everyone in the room looked up.   
  
"AMI!"  
  
She was nearly knocked to the floor again when everyone attacked her for a hug.  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
The next day, she woke up in her room.   
  
Someone was shaking her gently.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Her mother smiled.  
  
"I realized I was a dummy for leaving you on Christmas Eve, so I took the first flight out of their last night," her mother explained.  
  
"Now come to the living room, I have presents!"  
  
Ami smiled and nodded, and her mother ran off. It had been quite an adventure for Ami, and truth be told, she was glad it was over. She opened her room door, and slower than ussual on Christmas , made her way over to the living room. Her mom had put a christmas tree up and everything.   
  
She sat down next to the tree, feeling very happy all of a sudden.  
  
Her mother handed her a wrapped package. She opened it up. A picture frame?   
  
"Sorry, it was last minute. I had to go to Usagi for the picture inside. She said it might mean something to you," her mother said eyeing her closely.   
  
Inside th frame was a picture of the scouts, Darian, and the gundam pilots. It had been taken early yesterday.  
  
They all stood together, smiling, some making funny poses, others trying to stay serious. Ami smiled at one person in particular in the piture.  
  
"Oh, and there is another picture behind it Usagi gave me. I figured you would want to frame it yourself though," her mother said, giving her a mischivious grin.  
  
She opened up the back of the frame and found it. A picture of Ami landing a kiss on Heero's cheek, and his face having a slight blush and looking slightly shocked.   
  
She smiled, and hugged her mom. Then she stood up to get a frame for the picture.   
--------------------------  
  
THE END! FINALLY! You like? Hate? Let me know, but don't be TOO harsh!!! 


End file.
